ZGirls
by Lady-Ravenhawk
Summary: Sequal to The New ZFighters. The girls are still in Japan and someone's back to take their powers again. Only this time they know how to use them! And with Prom just around the corner, who knows what will happen?
1. Default Chapter

Okay, here it is! The second story in my on-going series. Yeah, "on- going" watch it be my last – LOL! Anyway, I really love getting reviews, so if ya have anytime and have nothing else to do *hint, hint* I'd really love getting a review from you! Also, you can check out my other two stories "The New Z-Fighters" and "Thundering Glory" if ya want…. You don't really have to, I guess…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jenny, Lindsey, Leelee and Catie sat on the ground in their small grove of trees near the lake. School was getting close to getting out, it was late April.  
  
Lindsey sat digging her toes into the soft earth.  
  
Jenny sighed. "Where's Sabriena?"  
  
Catie shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
"Well I'm gettin' sick of her always being late," Lindsey announced. As if in agreement, Mercutio stomped his hoof.  
  
Leelee got up and walked to her horse – a beautiful black and white paint named Portia. She clucked to her horse and scratched her mane.  
  
Suddenly, the sound of hoof beats could be heard and a small Arabian horse came galloping towards the group.  
  
"There she is," Lindsey sighed.  
  
"Late, as usual," Jenny added.  
  
Sabriena clucked and urged Ophelia harder. She couldn't believe she was running late agin. She really hadn't meant to. Sabriena pulled up and jumped off her horse.  
  
Lindsey stood up. "Where have you been?"  
  
"I'm sorry!" Sabriena cried, "But I was shopping and I completely lost track of time!"  
  
"Sabriena," Catie said in a warning voice.  
  
"But there was a shoe sale!"  
  
Leelee gave Sabriena a dirty look.  
  
Sabriena shrugged it off.  
  
"SO," Jenny interrupted, "Are we gonna actually do anything today or not?"  
  
Lindsey turned to her. "Oh, yeah, sure." She flopped down next to Jenny and Sabriena sat next to Leelee.  
  
"Remember what Trunks and Gohan showed us," Catie said, "Just calm down and bring out your energy."  
  
The two boys had worked with the girls for over a week, trying to teach them to bring out their energy. However, it really wasn't working so well. Catie had finally been able to bring hers out, but it had exhausted her. Trunks had told them that now all they needed to do was practice.  
  
"Ummmmmmmm," Sabriena chanted, crossing her legs in classic yoga style, her wrists resting on her knees, her middle fingers touching her thumbs. "Ummmmmm…."  
  
"Knock it off," Leelee snapped.  
  
Sabriena laughed.  
  
Catie sat on her knees, staring at the space between her hands. Sweat ran down the side of her face as she concentrated. Slowly, a small orb of light began to form between her hands. "Look," she breathed, "I've got it."  
  
Jenny leaned over, her nose practically touching the small sphere of light. "Ooh," she cooed. "Pretty."  
  
Leelee sat back and crossed her arms, pouting. "I want to do it!"  
  
"So try," Catie encouraged.  
  
Leelee took a deep breath and set her jaw. She held her hands in front of her and stared at them. After about ten minutes, she finally brought out it out.  
  
"Yeah!" Catie cried. "You've got it!"  
  
Leelee grinned.  
  
"Okay, okay, okay," Lindsey said. "My turn!"  
  
By late afternoon, all five girls had managed to bring out their energy. Catie and Sabriena had sort'a figured out how to throw it at each other. Of course, the blasts were extremely small, but it was enough to stir up some dust and make the others jump.  
  
"Now I get to learn how to fly," Lindsey grinned. "That boy had better teach me."  
  
"He will," Sabriena assured her.  
  
The girls mounted their horses and turned them towards the stables.  
  
"Oh, Lindsey, I meant to tell you," Sabriena started, "When I was in town today, I came across this really good sale. They have prom dresses on sale."  
  
Lindsey gasped. "Oh, my gosh! Prom's coming up, isn't it?"  
  
Jenny slapped her forehead. "I completely forgot!"  
  
Leelee grinned. "Well, we're just gonna hafta drag our guys along with us, aren't we?"  
  
The other girls smiled.  
  
Catie sighed, "Trunks looks so good in a tux."  
  
Sabriena rolled her eyes.  
  
"I can't wait!" Jenny grinned, bouncing in the saddle. Laertes turned his head and looked at her as if to say, "You've lost your mind."  
  
"You're gonna break your horse," Sabriena warned.  
  
Jenny shrugged. "Race ya to the stable!"  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
The girls unsaddled their horses and brushed them. Catie went to tell her boss that she was leaving, but before she opened the door, she stopped. She could hear someone talking inside.  
  
It was the stable owner and his daughter.  
  
"Dad, you can't!" the girl pleaded.  
  
"I don't have a choice!"  
  
"But why?" It was obvious that she was crying.  
  
"There's no money in horses anymore!" he shouted. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to fire everyone and sell off the horses. That's all I know to do."  
  
Catie gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"But, if there's no money in it, then what makes you think anyone will buy them?"  
  
"I've already found a buyer."  
  
"Well, then there's obviously SOME money in it!"  
  
"I'm selling them to the processing plant in town."  
  
"The SLAUGHTERER?!"  
  
"Pet Food Processing Plant," her corrected her. "There's no one else."  
  
Catie fell back against the wall, her arms wrapped around her stomach. She felt violently ill. Hot tears streamed down her face. *How could someone kill off innocent horses?* Without saying a word, Catie ran from the stable and jumped into her car with Jenny and drove for Capsule Corp.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, I think I'm gonna have the stable owner's daughter have a piece in this story. If anyone wants me to use you as her part, send me an e-mail with your name and tell me a little bit about you. missouri_cowgirl_03@hotmail.com Thanx!! 


	2. We've Got To Save The Horses!

(Chap 2 cont.)  
  
By the time the girls got home, Catie was red in the face from anger and Jenny was in utter shock. Both girls stormed inside and Catie slammed the door.  
  
"Hey, sweetie," Trunks greeted Catie, attempting to hug her.  
  
She pushed him away and stormed into the kitchen where Bulma sat at the table, reading.  
  
Catie ripped open the door to the refrigerator, snatched out a soda and gulped half of it down.  
  
Vegeta stared at her in amusement. "What's the matter with you?"  
  
"They're going to sell our horses for dog food!" Jenny cried in anger.  
  
Catie, still too mad to speak, nodded her head.  
  
Trunks leaned in the doorway, staring at Catie. In the months he had known her, he had never seen her so mad before. Catie's eyes were hard and seemed to stare through everything she looked at. Her jaw was set and her muscles were tense. Her face was beet red. She gripped her can of soda so hard, it was beginning to bend in.  
  
"Oh, no," Bulma said, setting down her book. "Are you serious?"  
  
Catie nodded again.  
  
"We have to do something!" Jenny cried.  
  
"Like what?" Vegeta asked. "Buy all the horses and bring them here? I don't think so."  
  
Actually, that was what Jenny had been planning.  
  
"They're not all that important, anyway," Vegeta said, turning back to his food. "They're just animals. You'll get over it."  
  
That was too much for Catie. She suddenly squeezed her can so hard that the soda shot up and hit the ceiling. "Oh, SHUT UP!" she screamed at Vegeta. "You heartless son of a bitch! Fuck you!" She threw her crumpled can at Vegeta then ran from the kitchen and up to her room.  
  
Vegeta glanced down at the can that had hit the side of his head, shrugged, and resumed eating.  
  
"Catie!" Trunks shouted and followed her up the stairs. He knocked on her door. "Open up."  
  
"No way!" Catie shouted. She grabbed her phone and dialed Lindsey.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yeah?" Lindsey asked, picking up the phone at the Sons' house.  
  
"They're going to kill them," Catie said simply.  
  
"Kill who?" Lindsey asked, sitting back down at the table with her family. They had been in the middle of supper.  
  
"The horses. They're selling them to the slaughterer!"  
  
Lindsey gasped and dropped her chopsticks. "No way!"  
  
Gohan gave Lindsey a quizzical look and she shook her head, signaling she didn't quite know yet.  
  
"Yeah," Catie said, tears stinging her eyes. "They are."  
  
"Why?" Lindsey asked, completely in shock.  
  
"Because there's no money in horses, they said," Catie answered.  
  
"They can't do that!"  
  
"I know."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks suddenly blasted the door open and stepped into the room. "Catie, get off the phone and talk to me."  
  
"No! You wouldn't understand!"  
  
"Get off the phone!"  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"Give it to me!" Trunks ripped the phone away from Catie. "Who is this?"  
  
"Lindsey."  
  
"She'll call you back." **CLICK**  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lindsey slammed the phone down angrily and then sat back in her chair, staring at her plate.  
  
"Eat up," Goku said with his mouth full. He swallowed, then asked, "Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
Lindsey just shook her head, never blinking, never looking away from the plate in front of her. She crossed her arms tightly across her chest and continued to stare. She chewed on her lip, thinking.  
  
Everyone else at the table sat quietly, waiting for her to say something.  
  
Finally, she slammed her fists on the table and yelled, "No!" She jumped up, knocking her chair over, and stormed out of the house, her red curls bouncing behind her.  
  
"Lindsey!" Gohan called and followed her out of the house.  
  
"I wonder what got into her," Chichi asked to no one in particular.  
  
Goku shrugged.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" Gohan called, running after Lindsey.  
  
Lindsey ignored him and kept walking down the dirt road.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
She continued to ignore him.  
  
Gohan stepped in front of her, blocking her path. "Tell me where you're going."  
  
She stopped for a moment, stared into his eyes, then walked around him. "I'll not let them turn my horse into dog food!"  
  
"Dog food?" Gohan asked. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"They're selling the stable," Lindsey answered as they walked along the road. Her pace was so quick, they were practically running. "The horses are going to the slaughter house."  
  
"Oh, no," Gohan said, sympathetically.  
  
Lindsey stopped suddenly and turned on her heels to face Gohan. "We have to stop them! They… they…" she stopped and screamed in frustration. Then continued, "They CAN'T sell our horses to the slaughterer!"  
  
"What are we going to do?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I don't know," Lindsey sighed and started walking again. "But we have to do something soon and fast."  
  
"Wait up!" came a small voice from behind them.  
  
They turned to see Goten running towards them with his wolf-pup, Tiger.  
  
"Goten, go on home!" Gohan ordered.  
  
"No way!" Goten argued, staring up at Gohan.  
  
Lindsey knelt down, looking into Goten's eyes on his level. She took him gently by his shoulders and spoke in a very serious, calm voice. "Goten, Gohan and I have something we need to do. We can't have you with us. You might get into trouble. Do you understand?"  
  
Goten shook his head no. "Why? I want to come, too!"  
  
"I know, sweetie," Lindsey said, brushing back some of Goten's hair out of his face. "But we need you to stay here. Okay?"  
  
Goten pouted.  
  
"Look at Tiger," Lindsey said, motioning towards the pup. "I think he looks scared. I'll bet he wants you to take him home and play with him."  
  
Tiger tipped his head to the side and thumped his tail on the ground.  
  
"Well… Okay!" Goten grinned. "Come on, Tiger!" He turned and ran for the house.  
  
"Come on," Gohan said, taking Lindsey's hand. "We'll save those horses somehow."  
  
With that, they ran for the stables.  
  
It was a beautiful night. The sky was perfectly clear. The full moon shone, illuminating the hard-packed dirt road. Millions of stars shone above them. A slight, warm breeze blew, bringing with it the smell of outdoors and the sounds of all the night animals waking up.  
  
If they hadn't been so set on thinking about the horses, perhaps Lindsey and Gohan would have enjoyed the night.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
She really hadn't meant to drive all the way back out to the stables. She was really just trying to clear her mind, yet here she was on the long, winding road that led out to the middle of nowhere, heading towards the stables.  
  
Trunks had finally gotten it out of her and came along with her. It turned out that he ended up being just as mad as she was. But he didn't know what to do. He told Catie that there was probably nothing they could do.  
  
But Catie didn't care. She had to do something. She couldn't just stay at home, thinking about the poor creatures suffering. Not her beautiful Horatio. She would never let him be murdered.  
  
She had scraped together all the money she had saved since she had been working at the stable and threw it into her purse. She hoped they would let her buy Horatio and save his life. She had saved twelve hundred dollars. She hoped it would be enough.  
  
"What the-?" she asked when she saw two people running on the side of the road. She pulled up next to them and rolled down her window.  
  
"Lindsey Nicole!" Catie scolded, "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Going to the stables!" Lindsey panted.  
  
Gohan nodded as they continued to run.  
  
"Get in here," Catie said, slamming on her brakes.  
  
Catie kicked Trunks out of the front and he and Gohan climbed into the back and Lindsey took Trunks' seat.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Gohan asked.  
  
Lindsey shook her head.  
  
"I don't know," Catie answered. "But we have to do it fast." She pulled her cell phone out of her purse and tossed it over her shoulder to Gohan. "Call Jenn, Lee and Sab. Tell them to meet us at the stable."  
  
Gohan nodded and called the Capsule Corp.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Jenny had been sitting in her room, staring miserably at the picture of her and the other girls on their horses. She couldn't believe that they were going to kill her horse.  
  
That was when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" she asked in a shaky voice.  
  
"Hey, is Jenny there?"  
  
"Yeah, who's this?"  
  
"Gohan."  
  
"Oh, hey."  
  
"We're heading out to the stables now. Meet us out there, okay?"  
  
"Sure!" Jenny exclaimed, her spirits suddenly lifting. Maybe there would be a way to save the horses after all. She slammed down the phone without saying goodbye, grabbed the keys to her car, and ran down the stairs and out the door. She had to save Laertes. She just had to…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what do you think? Please review! 


	3. Horatio is Safe

(Another illegitimate note before I continue the story. I'm notorious for those)  
  
Well, here I am @ 9:47 pm with nothing to do… so I believe I'll write another chapter!!! Even though I'm really tired and should be going to bed early tonight… Oh well. I don't care at this point.  
  
Oh – and do you guys want to hear something I learned first hand a couple days ago? Making boys cry is fun. Yuppers. Especially EX-BOYFRIENDS who want you back but you tell them no and yell at them and scream, "Stay away from me, stay away from my friends, don't call my house again, stay out of my life! I can't stand you! YOU MAKE ME SICK!!!" and then go in the art room and leave them in the school hallway. Heh. That was fun. Especially when Ramzie came in and was like, "Dude, you made Charles cry." Okay, so it makes me sound like a heartless bitch, but he's been following me around since we broke up 6 months ago!!!  
  
Yeah… that has nothing to do with the story, but I had to vent before I could continue… Sorry!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They met at the stables, sitting on the hoods of their cars under the beautiful midnight sky.  
  
Hatred filled Lindsey and everyone around her could tell. Her movements were quick and jerky, like her muscles were tight rubber bands. Everything she said came out in a quick snap. Her long red hair was left down, cascading over her shoulders and down her back. She sat on the hood of Catie's green Cutlass Supreme, her arms wrapped around her legs, her chin resting on her knees. She wore a small blue shirt and denim cutoffs and flip-flops.  
  
Sabriena had wondered away from the group and leaned over the fence of the corral, petting Ophelia.  
  
Finally, Jenny broke the silence. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"What CAN we do?" Leelee countered.  
  
Gohan shook his head.  
  
"Steal them," Lindsey mumbled into her knees.  
  
"We can't do that," Gohan scolded.  
  
"Why?" Lindsey asked.  
  
"Because it's illegal," Trunks answered.  
  
"Well, damn," Catie muttered. "Next option?"  
  
"Buy them?" Sabriena suggested.  
  
"With what?" Lindsey asked. "The lint in my pockets? Sorry, sweetie, but that ain't happenin'."  
  
"Well, I could buy my horse," Sabriena said. "My dad would give me the money."  
  
Lindsey glared at Sabriena. "Well, that doesn't exactly help the rest of the horses."  
  
"You already own Mercutio!" Sabriena snapped.  
  
"But what about the others?" Jenny whined. "There's fifteen horses in here!"  
  
"What are you kids doing out here?" came a rough voice.  
  
Catie jumped up. "I'm sorry, sir. We just came out to see the horses."  
  
The man, who appeared to be in his mid-forties, smiled at Catie. "Oh, Catie, I didn't know it was you. Well, it's fine with me."  
  
"Sir," Catie said, stepping forward, "I didn't mean to eaves drop, but I overhead you say the horses were going to the slaughterer. Please tell me I heard wrong."  
  
The elderly man shook his head sadly. "Catie, you heard right. I can't keep this place up anymore. Look at it – the walls are messed up, the roof's cavin' in, the floor's rippin' up…" he stopped and sighed. "I just can't do it anymore, Catie. I'm sorry."  
  
Tears began to fill Catie's eyes.  
  
"Now," he said, turning to Lindsey, "You're gonna hafta find a new place to keep your horse."  
  
"What's going to happen to the stable?" Leelee asked. "Will someone else run it?"  
  
"Nope," he answered, "They're buildin' a mall out here."  
  
"A MALL?!" Lindsey shrieked. "NO WAY! Why those dirty, stupid, little…" she jumped off the car and kicked it. "WHO DO THEY THINK THEY ARE?!?!?! Ruining perfectly good land to put it under cement… Ooooohhhhhh!!!!!" She kicked the car and screamed.  
  
"I don't like it anymore than you do," he said, "But I got no other choice."  
  
Catie calmly walked to her car, reached in the passenger's side window, and pulled out her purse. "Sir, I know Horatio is worth a lot more than this," she began in a small voice, "But it's all I have. I was wondering…" she swallowed, "wondering if I could buy him?"  
  
The stable owner looked at the wad of money Catie held out in her hand. With tears in his eyes, he took the money from her and placed it in his wallet.  
  
"He's yours, girl."  
  
Catie breathed a sigh of relief and grinned. "May I keep him here until I find a place for him?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"May I buy my horse?" Sabriena asked.  
  
Again, he nodded. "You kids really are gonna try to save this old place, aren't you?"  
  
Catie nodded.  
  
"Well, I hope you have better luck than I ever did with it. I'm rootin' fer ya all the way," he said and returned inside.  
  
Jenny stared miserably at her feet.  
  
"Jenn, what's wrong?" Leelee asked.  
  
"I don't have any money," Jenny said, trying not to choke on the huge lump in her throat. "They're going to kill Laertes and there's nothing I can do." Large tears began to stream down Jenny's cheeks. "I – I – I… I want to save him but there's nothing I can do!"  
  
Lindsey immediately grabbed Jenny up in a tight hug and let her friend cry into her shoulder. "Shh, shh," Lindsey soothed, "It'll be okay. They won't hurt Laertes. On my life, I swear they won't hurt Laertes…"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, on to the next chapter!!! 


	4. Vegeta's Promise

By the time they got home, everyone else had gone to sleep. Catie was feeling relieved that Horatio would be okay, but still feared for the other horses.  
  
Jenny, however, did not have the same assurance about her horse. Laertes could be sold to the meat-market at anytime.  
  
Both girls walked into Jenny's room and sat down on the bed. As soon as their eyes met, Jenny burst into a fit of sobs. "It – It – It's so not f-f- fair!"  
  
Catie nodded, trying not to cry.  
  
Jenny grabbed her pillow, pulled it tightly to her face and screamed with all her might. Her muscles tensed and her power level rose.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It rose so much, in fact, that it awoke Vegeta.  
  
Curious as to who was exerting the energy, Vegeta got up from bed and walked to the living room. That was when he realized it was coming from Jenny's room. Quietly, he crept up the stairs and stood outside the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jenny," Catie said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Calm down. You're scaring me."  
  
"I don't care!" Jenny shouted, throwing the pillow on the floor and standing up. "They can't hurt our horses!" She could feel something within her boiling up. She pictured Laertes being loaded on a truck with a bunch of other mangy-looking horses. Her beautiful, chestnut stallion crammed like a sardine into the back of a machine that would carry him to his death. She pictured the fear in his eyes as he was corralled into a shabby-looking factory where he was then ruthlessly slaughtered and ground up into dog food. Lindsey had read plenty on it and told Jenny. They both knew the cold truth.  
  
That was when it happened. Something snapped and Jenny's true powers came through. Sure, she had wished to know how to use her powers to their full extend months ago, but the wish had really been wasted. None of the girls had really figured it out. But now she had.  
  
Jenny's normally brown hair had turned an oceany blue and swirled about her neck and shoulders. Tiny starfish encircled her wrists and ankles like bracelets. Seashells wrapped around her neck as a necklace and hung from her ears as earrings. Her eyes turned into deep, churning pools of dark blue.  
  
Catie screamed and fell off the bed.  
  
Vegeta threw open the door and stared in shock at the girl before him.  
  
Jenny turned and saw Vegeta and lost it. She returned to normal and began to cry again. She threw herself into Vegeta's arms and sobbed into his chest.  
  
"Child, what has upset you?"  
  
"They're going to kill the horses and sell the stables!" she cried, "You can't let them! Please! I swear, I'll never call you Veggie-head again! I won't make fun of your royalty! I – I – I… I'll even bow to you! Just don't let them kill the horses!"  
  
Vegeta sighed. "Fine. If you want the stable, then so be it. I'll get the money from Bulma in the morning."  
  
Jenny stared up at Vegeta with big eyes. "You mean it?"  
  
"Yes," he answered dryly. "Now go to sleep. And no more power-ups!" With that, he marched from the room, slamming the door and nearly busting it off its hinges.  
  
"He said yes," Catie gasped, still sitting on the floor.  
  
"He said yes!" Jenny squealed.  
  
Catie jumped up.  
  
"HE SAID YES!" they both screamed.  
  
"I SAID GO TO BED!" came an angry, gruff voice from downstairs.  
  
"Dude, you just so totally powered up," Catie gasped.  
  
Jenny looking down at herself as if seeing her own arms and legs for the first time. "Yeah," she breathed, "I did…"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lindsey had felt Jenny power up. She sat in her room in darkness. The moonlight shone through the open window, and was her only source of light. CD, the wolf pup she had adopted, lay on the floor, thumping her tail. Lindsey had fallen in love with that dog. That's what she considered her – a dog. She acted like one. A crazy dog, but a dog nonetheless. Hence her name – CD. It was short for "Crazy Dog". CD whined.  
  
"I know, girl," Lindsey said, "I'm upset about the horses, too."  
  
CD licked her teeth, yawned and stretched.  
  
"Aren't you going to stay up and help me figure out what to do with the horses?" Lindsey asked.  
  
CD gazed up at her as if to say, "You're kidding, right?" then laid her head on her paws and went to sleep.  
  
"Fine," Lindsey growled, "be that way."  
  
She grabbed the phone and called her house.  
  
"Hello?" a voice answered.  
  
"Hey, it's Lindsey," she said, "Who's this?"  
  
"Oh, hey there, Linzer. It's Paddy."  
  
Lindsey cringed. Of all her brothers, Patrick was her favorite, but she hated being called "Linzer."  
  
"It's gotta be two in the mornin' there," Patrick said. "What's eatin' at ya, sissy?"  
  
"Horses," Lindsey answered, simply, knowing that Patrick would understand.  
  
"You ain't taken to stealin' horses again, have you?"  
  
Lindsey shook her head, forgetting that he couldn't see her. But he didn't have to. He knew.  
  
"Well, don't do it again," Patrick said. "You caused a heap'o'trouble the last time you did it."  
  
"I stole my own damn horse," Lindsey snapped.  
  
"Well, you ran off for a week with it," Patrick said.  
  
Lindsey shrugged. "Paddy, they're gonna sell horses to the slaughter house. I don't know what to do!"  
  
Patrick was silent for a moment. "Steal 'em."  
  
"You just told me not to," Lindsey said.  
  
"This is justifiable," Patrick began.  
  
Lindsey tucked her legs under herself on her bed and listened. She always loved listening to Patrick's logic. He was the only person in the world who really made sense to her.  
  
"Them slaughterin' people ain't doin' nothin' but stealin' the horses' lives," Patrick went on. "So, if you're stealin' those horses, it's like Robin Hood. You steal from the rich and give to the poor. 'Cause them slaughterers is gettin' rich off those horses they're killing and them poor horses need to be given their lives back. You dig?"  
  
Lindsey nodded.  
  
"Good," Patrick said. "Now, little miss, 'I'm going to save the world in a day', go to sleep. You savvy?"  
  
"I savvy," Lindsey answered. "Thanks, Paddy."  
  
"Anytime, Linzer," Patrick answered, "Anytime." And then he hung up the phone.  
  
Lindsey put her phone up and went to bed, finally able to sleep. 


	5. The Rescue

The next morning, Lindsey awoke feeling energetic and anxious. She ran to the table for breakfast, which Chichi already had cooking, and ate it so quickly, Goku had trouble keeping up.  
  
"What's gotten into you?" Goku asked.  
  
"I have work to do," Lindsey said.  
  
"You're THAT anxious to get to school?" Chichi asked, beaming with pride.  
  
Deciding not to tell Chichi of her plans, Lindsey nodded.  
  
"I'm so glad you've come to stay with us," Chichi said, turning to start the dishes. "You're such a good influence on Gohan."  
  
Lindsey cringed, feeling guilty. She had no intention of going to school today. And if she knew Jenny and Catie, they weren't going, either. Leelee probably would be out at the stables, too. Sabriena wouldn't. She'd go to school. Her horse was safe. Why should she care about the others?  
  
But Lindsey cared. She had to save those horses if it was the last thing she did. She was going to try reasoning first, then if that didn't work, she'd take the horses by force. Either way, there would be none of those horses being processed and canned today. Not by any means.  
  
She grabbed her purse and backpack, then ran out the door with Gohan.  
  
"You're not going to school, are you?" he asked.  
  
Lindsey shook her head no. "How'd you know?"  
  
"The cowboy boots gave it away."  
  
Lindsey blushed.  
  
When they reached the end of the driveway where it joined the road, they stopped. Gohan took Lindsey by her upper arms and turned her to face him. Emerald eyes met ebony ones.  
  
"You be careful," Gohan said. "I don't want you getting hurt."  
  
"Hey, I'm a big girl," Lindsey said, trying to keep the mood light. "I can ride my own horse and everything."  
  
"I'm serious," Gohan said. "You're not planning to pull anything stupid, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"I-" Gohan stopped. "I care about you."  
  
Lindsey nodded.  
  
"Please be careful. I can't stand the thought of losing you. I really care about you," he repeated.  
  
Lindsey nodded. "I ain't never been hurt bad before. And I don't intend on doing it today," she lied. She figured she would get hurt. She always got hurt.  
  
Gohan kissed her, then flew towards the city.  
  
Grateful that he was gone, Lindsey ran for the stables. *I have to get a car* she thought to herself. She shook her head. She had stolen horses several times before. But it was only because the horses were in danger. She would never do it to personally gain something. She just couldn't stand the thought of innocent horses being abused. She remembered the last time she had helped steal horses.  
  
[flashback]  
  
"Lindsey, he's going to kill Eclipse if we don't do something," Skyler pleaded.  
  
Lindsey stared into Skyler's begging eyes. She grinned. "It's my specialty. I've stolen horses from your dad before. No problem."  
  
Skyler looked grateful. "Thanks, Lins."  
  
She nodded.  
  
Sneaking out of her bedroom window that night, Lindsey ran for the Johnson's stables. She had always hated Mr. Johnson. Not only for the fact that he abused his horses and occasionally his own children, but there seemed to be something else about him that bothered her. He seemed… evil. Yes, evil was the only word that described him.  
  
She met Skyler at the stables and they snuck in. Skyler led her to Eclipse's stall. The normally beautiful white mare was now a muddy, ratty mess. Her mane and tail were tangled and matted. Blood flowed from her nostrils and long stripes covered her back from being beat with a whip.  
  
Lindsey turned away, feeling sick. She flung open the stall door, grabbed the mare's halter and led her out of the stable. She was about to take off running when she heard it – the click of a gun and Mr. Johnson's angry voice.  
  
"This is the last time you'll ever steal a horse from me again!" he shouted angrily.  
  
Lindsey turned and found herself staring down the barrel of a rifle.  
  
Mr. Johnson grinned evilly. "Not this time."  
  
Acting purely on instinct, Lindsey grabbed the barrel of the gun and ripped it out of Mr. Johnson's hands. She threw it a few yards away, then jumped on Eclipse's back. She really shouldn't have rode Eclipse in the condition she was in, but it was their ONLY chance of survival and escape.  
  
Lindsey slammed her heels into Eclipse's side and took off.  
  
But it wasn't quick enough. The rifle was fired and grazed across her right hip, leaving a long, deep gash. She almost fell off the horse, but retained her balance and managed to escape into the woods.  
  
She vowed to never steal a horse again. She was fifteen then.  
  
[End Flashback]  
  
Lindsey now ran, thinking about her promise to herself to never again steal a horse. *I can't even keep a promise to myself* she thought. She shook her head and continued to run.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Catie knew she'd find her running out here. She, Jenny, and Leelee were in her car, heading towards the stables. And, sure enough, there was Lindsey running down the dirt road towards the stables, just as she had been the night before.  
  
Catie honked and Lindsey slowed to a walk. Catie pulled over and Lindsey got in.  
  
"Ready to rescue some horses?" Catie grinned.  
  
Lindsey nodded as she got into the back seat with Leelee.  
  
"Chica, you look like a bum," Leelee said, looking at Lindsey.  
  
"I don't care," Lindsey sighed.  
  
Leelee shrugged.  
  
"So what's the plan?" Leelee asked.  
  
"I don't know," Lindsey said. "I called Paddy last night. He says we should just steal the horses."  
  
"WHAT?!" Leelee shrieked. "You've got to be kidding!"  
  
Lindsey shook her head.  
  
"We'll get deported!" Leelee protested.  
  
"No, we won't," Lindsey assured her.  
  
"I'm not stealing anything," Leelee said, crossing her arms and sitting back.  
  
Jenny turned around in her seat to face Lindsey. "Did he really tell you to steal them?"  
  
Lindsey nodded. "I don't see any other option. I mean, it's not like we have a choice."  
  
"I say we buy them," Leelee muttered.  
  
"And where are we going to get the money for that?" Lindsey snapped.  
  
"Somewhere," Leelee answered.  
  
"In, like, a day?" Lindsey cried. "Leelee, for crying out loud, use the brain God gave you and THINK!"  
  
Leelee sat back with a hurt expression on her face.  
  
Lindsey sighed. "Leelee, I didn't mean it."  
  
Leelee nodded.  
  
Catie and Jenny grinned at each other. "Well, actually…" Jenny began.  
  
"What?" Lindsey asked.  
  
"We talked to Vegeta last night," Catie said.  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"We told him about the horses, and, well…" Catie held up a fan of money. "Let's just say, those horses and stables are as good as ours."  
  
Lindsey's and Leelee's eyes went wide and their jaws dropped.  
  
"You're shittin' me!" Lindsey cried.  
  
"Nope," Jenny smiled.  
  
"They're all ours!" Leelee cried in joy.  
  
"Let's go get 'em," Catie said.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
The girls pulled up in front of the stable, only to find their joy to be shattered.  
  
A large trailer attached to a junky old truck was being packed with the horses. The men loading the trailer were big and rough looking. They were currently attempting to load Laertes onto the truck. The big red stallion wasn't going down without a fight, however. He planted his feet firmly and refused to be loaded.  
  
"That's it," one of the men barked. He grabbed a whip and began to lash at Laertes.  
  
The big horse gave a buck and kicked out with both of his back feet, catching the man in the chest and sending him sailing.  
  
Catie threw her car in park and the girls jumped out.  
  
"Get away from him!" Jenny screamed, running towards the men. "Get away from my horse!"  
  
"Sir, I have the money!" Catie cried. "I'll buy the horses! I'll buy the whole place! Please, make them unload the trailer!"  
  
Leelee was trying to find her horse. "Portia?" she called, running into the stables. "Portia?"  
  
"Get back, girl," one of the men said and shoved Jenny away.  
  
"Jenny!" Lindsey cried. She hadn't had an opportunity for Gohan to teach her any martial arts, but she had grown up in a houseful of brothers. That was enough training for her. She ran up to the first guy and punched him in his face.  
  
The man looked at her and laughed.  
  
"Fuck you," Lindsey growled and kneed the guy.  
  
The guy went cross-eyed, then fell to the ground.  
  
"Please?" Catie asked her boss, her eyes pleading.  
  
He took the money and stared at it. With one, small, slow nod, he agreed.  
  
Catie whirled around on her heels. "HA!" she shouted, pointing at the men. "They're ours! You can't touch them!"  
  
The men stared blankly at Catie.  
  
"Those horses are ours!" she yelled.  
  
Jenny stood up and powered up. "Get your cotton pickin' hands OFF MY HORSE!" She fired a huge blast of water at him and sent the man sprawling.  
  
Lindsey looked down her nose at the man lying on the ground. "Ya like that, don't ya?" she said and spit at the man. She flipped her hair and turned to face her friends.  
  
Leelee flung open the door to the stables. "Portia! I can't find her!" she cried frantically.  
  
Jenny powered-down and looked into the trailer. "She's in here. It's okay."  
  
Leelee fell back against the door way and gasped for breath. "Whew. Thank God."  
  
"Let's unload our horses," Lindsey suggested, "and start fixing this place up."  
  
The other girls nodded and Lindsey stepped into the trailer to begin unloading the horses. 


	6. Caught In A Lie

AGH!!! I had 2 people ask to be the stable owner's daughter. So here's the deal: Lia and Kristen, even though you probably don't know each other, you're gonna play as sisters in the story, okay? Sorry, chicas, but that's the only thing I know to do. If you both totally hate the idea, I can take the chapter down and re-write it. Just lemme know.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
They unloaded the horses and put them back in their stalls.  
  
"Let's get this place lookin' like new," Jenny suggested.  
  
Lindsey nodded. "I'll start muckin' out the stalls."  
  
"And I'll clean the tack," Catie offered.  
  
"There's no point," a sad voice said. "Catie, you know it's no use."  
  
The girls turned to see two girls. One was a medium-height girl with reddish-brown hair leaning in the doorway. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and she wore blue jeans and a pale purple shirt. Her white boots were neat and clean.  
  
The other girl was shorter, with really long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She wore a red shirt tucked into her jeans. She had brown cowboy boots and a brown cowboy hat.  
  
"Kristen," Catie said to the brown-haired girl, "You don't have to worry anymore! We bought the stable. The horses are safe now!"  
  
Kristen's dark brown eyes lit up. "You're kidding."  
  
"Nope," Catie answered, sitting down on a bale of hay and hauling a saddle into her lap. She began scrubbing on the saddle. "It's all ours."  
  
"This rocks monkeys!" Kristen cried. "You're absolutely serious?"  
  
Jenny nodded.  
  
Lia cast a side-ways glance at her sister, smiling.  
  
"Your dad sold it to us," Catie answered.  
  
"So what are you going to do with it?" Kristen asked. "This place sucks more money than it makes."  
  
The girls were quiet for a minute.  
  
"We should promote it around the school!" Lindsey said after a minute.  
  
Leelee's eyes lit up. "Yeah!"  
  
"You're gonna let me in on this, right?" Lia asked.  
  
Catie nodded.  
  
"Good," Kristen smiled. "Hand me that bridle. We're gonna get this place spotless."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
The girls worked all day long on the stables, cleaning and repairing them. And when they were done – the place was still a wreck.  
  
"It looks like we haven't done a damn thing," Jenny muttered, flopping down on the floor, staring at the mess that surrounded them.  
  
"We just have to keep working at it," Lindsey said. "I'm never going back to that school until I get this place in tip-top shape."  
  
Catie nodded in agreement.  
  
"I'm callin' home," Lindsey said. "I'm gonna tell them that I'm spending the night with Leelee. They don't know the number, so they can't call later." She grinned. "This way, I can stay here and clean up some more."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
For the next week solid, the girls cleaned those stables like there was no tomorrow. Finally, the stables were perfect. They looked brand-new.  
  
But it caught up with them.  
  
One night, the phone rang at the Son house. Chichi answered it.  
  
Lindsey and Gohan sat on the couch, watching TV with Goku, who sat in a recliner, and Goten who had sprawled out on the floor, Tiger on one side of him, CD on the other and two of the other pups nearby. Catie had claimed one of the wolf-pups and taken it to capsule corp. and Jenny had taken hers there, too (much against' Vegeta's will).  
  
Chichi slammed the phone down and stormed into the living room. "Where have you been all week?!" she demanded, her dark eyes staring deep into Lindsey's.  
  
"Huh?" Lindsey asked.  
  
"That was your school counselor," Chichi said in a harsh voice. "She says you haven't been to school all week and was concerned. But you've left this house every single day! Where have you been sneaking off to?"  
  
Lindsey's eyes went wide as she stared at her host-mother. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't lie and she didn't want to admit the truth. Her eyes fell to the floor. "I…"  
  
"You what?" Chichi demanded.  
  
"I went to the stables," Lindsey finally admitted. "I had to help the horses."  
  
"HELP THE HORSES?!" Chichi shrieked. "You need to HELP YOUR GRADES FIRST!!"  
  
"I… I'm sorry, Chichi," Lindsey said in almost a whisper.  
  
"Yeah? Well you're gonna be sorry!" Chichi shouted. "You're grounded for a month! No riding, no dates and NO PROM!!!"  
  
"What?!" Lindsey cried. "I… I have to go to Prom! I HAVE TO!!"  
  
"No way, missy," Chichi snapped. "You'll be staying at home that night, thinking about what you've done."  
  
Tears brimmed on Lindsey's eyes, threatening to fall. She jumped up from the couch. "I always thought I wanted a mother!" she screamed, "But now I'm glad I don't have one! You certainly aren't anything like what I thought a mother should be. I… I hate you!" And with that, she ran to her room and slammed the door.  
  
"Lindsey!" Gohan called after her. He stood up. "Mom, those horses mean everything to Lindsey. So what if she missed some school? I'm sure the other girls did, too. What's the big deal?"  
  
"School is IMPORTANT Gohan!" Chichi cried.  
  
"Well, not to Lindsey it's not," Gohan countered. With that, he left the room and went to talk to Lindsey.  
  
Chichi stared at Goku, her eyes full of emotion. She took a deep breath and said in a quiet voice, "What am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Chichi, come here," Goku said. He stood up and pulled his wife close to him. "Sweetheart, I know you want to do what is best for them. But sometimes school isn't always the most important thing."  
  
"Goku," Chichi said, "I just want them to get a good education so that they will have a decent chance at life."  
  
"You have to let them make their own decisions," Goku said. "If Lindsey chooses to spend all her time with the horses, then that's her decision. I agree that she should have told us the truth, but she did what she believed was right. You can't blame her. And you shouldn't punish her."  
  
Chichi sighed. "I don't know. I just don't know."  
  
"Don't know what?" Goku asked.  
  
"I don't know how to make all of you see how important school is!" Chichi snapped. She pushed herself away from Goku. "Don't you understand? School is EVERYTHING!"  
  
"Chichi," Goku said in a calm, yet firm voice. "School is not everything. And as far as I'm concerned, Gohan and Lindsey should only have to attend by their own consent. But you'll never agree to that. So I'll tell you what. I'll tell them that they have to go to school. But Lindsey gets to go to Prom. No questions."  
  
"But, Goku…"  
  
"Chichi, just drop it."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Your mother hates me!" Lindsey bawled into her pillow as Gohan sat on the edge of her bed, trying to comfort her. "All I did was what I thought was right!!"  
  
"She doesn't hate you," Gohan said, rubbing Lindsey's back.  
  
"Yes… she does," Lindsey sobbed. Her back rose and fell harshly as she cried, her entire body trembling.  
  
"Shh, shh," Gohan quieted her, leaning over her back and whispering into her ear. "It'll be okay. It will."  
  
Lindsey shook her head and buried her face deeper into her pillow. *Maybe I will suffocate and never have to deal with this shit again…*  
  
There was a knock at the door and a muffled voice. "Guys? Everything okay in there?"  
  
"Yeah, Dad!" Gohan called back. "Everything's fine!"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay then. I'm gonna see if Vegeta or anyone wants to spar. I'll see ya later!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Lindsey," Gohan said, trying to Lift her and turn her to face him.  
  
"No," she muttered, digging her nails into the bed. "Don't."  
  
"Lindsey," Gohan repeated a bit more harshly. He pulled her up and turned her to face him.  
  
Her eyes were swollen and puffy and blood-shot. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks.  
  
"Crybaby," Gohan said, wiping her face for her. "All you ever do is cry."  
  
Lindsey forced a small smile. "I'm sorry."  
  
Gohan kissed her cheek, tasting the salty tears. "It'll be okay. I'll make everything okay."  
  
Lindsey closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against his. She breathed deeply, smelling his cologne. *Kami, he's so hot. What'd I ever do to deserve a guy like him? Oh, that's right. I DON'T deserve a guy like him. Then what am I doing here? Maybe we really WERE meant to be together. I… I think I love him… But I can't tell him. He'd freak out! Oh, Kami, tell me what to do!!*  
  
Gohan kissed her jawbone and her neck. She tilted her head to the side, enjoying the moment. Her worries seemed to melt away. Gohan really WOULD fix everything. It would turn out just fine…  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, Cat, are you HAPPY NOW?!?! Guys, you can all thank Catie for this one. I hear about it every night "When are you gonna post the next chapter?" And I mean EVERY. SINGLE. NIGHT. :D Cat, you know I'm just kiddin' girl. See ya'll. R&R. Thanx!! 


	7. Dress Shopping

"I like this dress," Sabriena quipped, grinning from ear to ear. She held up a satiny bluish-purple dress to herself, admiring it in the mirror.  
  
Lindsey sighed and leaned against the wall. "I have no idea what to buy." She held a wad of cash in her hand – it had been wired to her by Paddy. She gazed at the long rack of prom dressed before her.  
  
"I'm surprised Chichi is letting you go," Catie said, holding a dress and staring at it. "After all the school we cut, I'm surprised she lets you do ANYTHING."  
  
"Shut up," Lindsey mumbled.  
  
"What's wrong?" Catie asked, looking at her, suddenly aware of her friend's melancholy mood.  
  
"Nothin'," Lindsey lied.  
  
Catie walked to her and stared into her eyes. "You sure?"  
  
"Yeah," Lindsey said.  
  
"Okay," Catie sighed, "If you need anything, you know you can talk to me, right?"  
  
Lindsey nodded.  
  
"Lindsey!" Jenny gasped.  
  
"What?" Lindsey asked.  
  
"I found the perfect dress for you, chick! Come here!"  
  
Lindsey walked to where Jenny stood. There, on the rack was the single, most beautiful prom dress she had ever seen. It was long and full, reaching all the way to the floor. It was a gorgeous pale greenish-blue color, with sequins across the bodice. It was strapless with a tight top and the skirt was very full.  
  
"Dude!" Sabriena exclaimed. "It's poofy!"  
  
Lindsey grinned. "I like poofy."  
  
"Would you like to try it on?" the sales lady asked.  
  
"Go for it!" Lia encouraged.  
  
"Okay," Lindsey said.  
  
The lady picked up the dress and carried it to the dressing room.  
  
Jenny shoved Lindsey towards the dressing room.  
  
"We wanna see it when you get it on!" Kristen demanded.  
  
"She's lucky," Lia said, leaning back against the wall. "I was afraid Chichi wouldn't let her go at all."  
  
"Goku talked her into it," Jenny said.  
  
"That's good," Kristen put in.  
  
Catie wasn't listening. Her attention was on the girl at the counter. The girl was short and had a hat on. She was buying a bright orange prom dress. The girl paid for the dress and glanced over her shoulder at Catie. The girl's eyes flashed orange, and she walked out of the store.  
  
Catie gasped.  
  
"Yo!" Lia cried. "Space cadet! Yoo-hoo!"  
  
Catie ignored Lia and ran from the store.  
  
Lia tipped her head to the side. "I didn't mean to piss her off."  
  
Jenny stared at the glass door, which swung shut. "I dunno…"  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"Enye!" Catie cried. "Enye, I know it's you!"  
  
The short girl stopped and turned. "You're a quick one."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Catie demanded.  
  
"Nothing," Enye sighed.  
  
"I thought you were dead," Catie said.  
  
"No," Enye answered. "Just when that dork fired on me, I saw it as a good opportunity to get away. So that's what I did."  
  
"And Kamahina?" Catie asked.  
  
"Oh, she's dead. You can be sure of that," Enye assured her.  
  
"So why are you here?" Catie asked.  
  
"Some guy asked me to go to prom," Enye answered. "It sounds like loads of fun." Her big orange eyes danced and she smiled.  
  
Catie wasn't sure whether to smile for Enye or to fire an energy blast at her.  
  
Enye's expression suddenly turned serious. "You might want to be careful," Enye warned.  
  
"Careful?" Catie asked. "Why?"  
  
"Look," Enye said, sighing, "I can't tell you here. Do you know where the fountain is on at the Plaza?"  
  
Catie paused to think for a minute, then nodded.  
  
"Meet me there tonight around eleven," Enye said. "I'll tell you then."  
  
"But-" Catie began to protest. It was useless. Enye simply disappeared.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"Where did you go?" Jenny asked.  
  
"I saw someone," Catie answered quietly.  
  
"Oh?" Lia asked. "Who?"  
  
"No one, really," Catie said. "I…" *I can't tell them the truth!* her mind screamed. "I thought I saw someone from one of our classes. I was going to say hi, but it wasn't her."  
  
"Oh," Jenny said.  
  
Kristen gasped.  
  
"What?" Catie cried, alarmed.  
  
"Lindsey!" Kristen cried. "You look so pretty!"  
  
Lindsey stood in the dress, staring down at the floor. "You don't think it's too flashy?"  
  
"Honey," Jenny said, "It's prom. It's supposed to be flashy!"  
  
Lindsey looked up and smiled. "In that case, I'll take it."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, okay, okay!!!!! AGHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Everyone's gettin' so pissy about me updating! Catie, will you breathe now, sweetie? Good Kami….  
  
Anyway, here's the latest chapter. It may be until after May 23 before I can update again. I'm really sorry, but I've got finals coming up and late homework to make up and I've been running around like a chicken with my head cut off and ithinki'mabouttolosemymindbecausethisisgettingtotallyouttacontrolandihavenom oreenergy!!!!!!!  
  
*gasp*  
  
Don't worry….  
  
I'll be fine…. 


	8. A Meeting

Hey everyone! I'm back! Woo-hoo! =^_^= School's almost over and I can finally write again!  
  
Muse: No, now you have to work!  
  
Me: *blinks* I have a muse? Cooooooooooool. *grins like an idiot* Now I have someone to argue with!  
  
Muse: Whatever. Just write the story so that Cat and Jenny and Leelee will be happy, okay?  
  
Me: All right! All right! Sheesh! Even my own muse yells at me about finishing the story. Anyway, here ya'll go.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Catie walked quietly down the hallway and down the stairs, trying not to wake anyone. *Almost there!* her mind cried, seeing the outline of the front door through the darkness.  
  
"And just where are you going?" came a gruff voice from the couch.  
  
Catie froze and cringed. *BUSTED!*  
  
"Ah, I was just… gonna… go for a walk! I can't sleep," she lied.  
  
"Fine," Vegeta sighed. "Do as you wish."  
  
Grinning to herself, Catie slipped out the door and into the dark night. Well, it wasn't exactly dark; the moon lit her way as she walked towards the place Enye had indicated. She began to wonder if it was a trick. What if Enye was planning to kill her or something once she got there? Catie's heart began to race as she neared the fountain.  
  
Looking around, she realized that no one was there. She sighed and sat down on the edge of the fountain, dangling her feet into the cool, clear water.  
  
"I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show up."  
  
Catie glanced around.  
  
Enye walked towards her, her shoulder length orange hair fluttering around her shoulders.  
  
Catie jumped to her feet. "What did you want to tell me?"  
  
"Don't get so defensive," Enye scolded. "I wanted to warn you about something."  
  
"Why would you do that?" Catie asked.  
  
Enye shrugged. "Because I don't have to answer to anyone anymore. Anyway…" she paused to flip some of her hair over her shoulder. "When Kamahina was destroyed, many people became upset. She had many followers. More than just Izarra, Ganesha and myself. And her followers are not happy."  
  
"It wasn't like we just out-of-the-blue killed her," Catie said. "She attacked us."  
  
"You and I know that, but try telling it to them," Enye said. "It won't work. They're planning to attack all of you."  
  
"Who is planning to attack us?" Catie asked.  
  
"Sigourney and her lover, Kadar. They believe that they are to rise up and take Kamahina's place. And to destroy those who destroyed her."  
  
"Us," Catie whispered in realization.  
  
Enye nodded. "I never wanted to be part of Kamahina's plan, to tell you the truth. She enslaved my people and I was forced to work for her." Enye's normally dancing eyes turned dull and shallow as she looked to the ground. "No one wanted to stand up against her. Well, a some did and they all died. We… we were hoping that you and your friends could help us."  
  
Catie bit her lip, trying to decide. She wanted to help Enye, but she wasn't sure if she could. She still didn't know how to power up. Jenny knew how now, but she was the only one.  
  
"When will they attack?" Catie asked.  
  
Enye shook her head. "I don't know. They haven't decided yet."  
  
"Enye!" a deep voice called.  
  
Both Enye and Catie turned to see a tall, muscular young man walk towards them. He was about 6'2", with dark brown skin and almost-white, spikey hair. He had bright golden eyes and wore a white shirt and silver pants.  
  
"Hashem, what are you doing here?" Enye asked.  
  
"I came to make sure you were okay," he answered.  
  
Catie looked nervously at Enye.  
  
Enye sighed. "Don't worry," she assured Catie. "He's on our side."  
  
Catie nodded.  
  
"Look," Enye said, "Prom is in a week. They shouldn't attack before then. Let me know that night, okay?"  
  
Again, Catie nodded.  
  
"Thank you," Enye smiled and she and Hashem vanished.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Catie walked home, thinking about everything Enye had told her. There were so many names and it seemed so hard to figure it all out. Names. Catie remembered seeing a baby names book on the shelf in the living room at the capsule corporation. Deciding to discover what everyone's names meant, she picked up her pace and hurried home.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Catie plopped herself squarely into the middle of her bed and opened the book. The first one she had to find was Kamahina. She had to figure out what it meant.  
  
"Kamahina," she read aloud, "'The moon goddess or strong, powerful girl.' Hmm. Makes sense. Let's try… Enye." She flipped through the pages. "'Grace'. "  
  
Catie continued until she found all of their names.  
  
Ganesha – leader (which made sense because she seemed to lead the other two girls)  
  
Izarra – star (because of her dress and mid-night colored hair)  
  
Sigourney – daring ruler  
  
Jenny – white wave  
  
Leelee – meadow  
  
Lindsey – island in the brook  
  
Sabriena – from the border or little thorny cactus or princess  
  
Lia – dependence  
  
Kristen – follower of Jesus Christ  
  
Catie – pure  
  
Catie closed the book and sighed. The names had told her a bit, but not much. Most of them made sense. Jenny's made a lot of sense to her because she had the power of water.  
  
Catie groaned and launched the book at the door. She was tired and frustrated. She kicked off her shoes, laid back and went to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
I updated! Finally.  
  
So, what do you guys think? I just went by this lil' book I have of names for the meanings. Also, what do you want to happen? Agh! I'm running out of ideas. :P Please review and give me some suggestions! I'll luv ya'll forever! Later! 


	9. Enye

I did it! Finally! I have written another chapter! This has been hard for me – I'm completely stuck on this story. But I will push through! WWWAAAAAAHHHHHHH!! Anyway, enjoy! And please review!  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"And just where have you been?" a harsh voice hissed.  
  
Enye froze in her tracks. She turned to see a tall woman with thick, dark pink hair and pale pink eyes.  
  
"Out," Enye answered.  
  
"Oh, really?" she asked. "Where?"  
  
"Around the city," Enye answered. "What business is it of yours, Sigourney?"  
  
Sigourney chuckled and closed her eyes while crossing her arms. "Shopping again? It's awfully late to be going shopping."  
  
"Did I say I was going shopping?" Enye snapped. "And there IS such a thing as window shopping."  
  
Sigourney huffed. "Whatever. If I find out that word has gotten out about our plans, it'll be your head."  
  
Enye swallowed and hurried on her way. She walked quicker down the corridors of the castle, heading towards her room. She hated it here. She wanted to go home. Even though she was given the privilege of going anywhere she wanted, she was still a prisoner. No matter where she went, Sigourney would find her; just as Kamahina had.  
  
Enye sat down on a hardwood chair in front of her vanity and began brushing her hair. She stared at her reflection. Her big orange eyes stared back at her. She shook her head and tucked a piece of her hair behind one of her long, pointed ears.  
  
She didn't understand why those girls wanted to live in Japan – miles and miles away from their home. She would give anything to go home. She hardly remembered her home. Kamahina had had her people enslaved when she was a young girl. She growled to herself at the remembrance of that day. Much of Enye's childhood was a blur in her mind, but not that day.  
  
She and her brother had been out in the yard when the warriors had come through their village. They slaughtered nearly everyone – including Enye's parents. Her brother had been separated from her and she had seen him only once since then. He had been put with the rest of Kamahina's warriors.  
  
Enye, herself, had been chosen to be one of Kamahina's closest, shall we say, "henchmen". She hated it, but she didn't really have a choice. It was either serve Kamahina or be killed. And dying wasn't really on the top of her "favorite subjects" list. So she went along with it.  
  
She sat back and let her brush drop from her hand. So many years since she had seen her brother. How many was it now? Ten years? Twelve? Did it even matter anymore? She sighed in realization. He probably wouldn't even recognize or remember her. But she knew if she saw him she'd remember.  
  
She brushed a single tear from her cheek. Catie and the other girls were her only hope. That was her only way out of the hell. She sighed again. Her freedom depended upon five teenage girls who were more concerned about boyfriends and parties than anything else.  
  
Shaking her head, Enye changed into a nightdress and climbed into bed. 


	10. Power Ups

Catie woke up bright and early the next morning, attempting to prepare herself to tell the other girls about what Enye had said. She decided that she would also have to ask Trunks to train her.  
  
Speaking of Trunks, where was he? Catie found him still sleeping in his room. Sunlight filtered through the window, bathing the Saiyan Prince in warm rays. He slept in boxers and his bed sheets were cast everywhere. His lavender locks were tousled and fell across his face.  
  
Catie smiled to herself and went to wake him. She hated to, but she had to. Gently, she shook his shoulder.  
  
Trunks groaned and rolled over. "Lemme sleep."  
  
"Trunks," Catie said softly, "wake up."  
  
"Cat, go away," he mumbled into his pillow.  
  
"Trunks," Catie repeated, a bit more firmly this time. "Wake up."  
  
"No!"  
  
Catie shook her head. Then she thought of something that would wake him up. "But Android Seventeen broke up with Leelee and was hitting on me last night and I think you and I need to start seeing other people…"  
  
"WHAT?!" Trunks cried, jumping up. He got tangled in his sheets and fell face-first onto the floor.  
  
Catie burst out laughing. "I knew that'd get you up."  
  
"You're luck I like you so much," Trunks said.  
  
"Get up," Catie demanded, making her way to the door. "You're going to train me today."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Trunks called," Gohan said, sitting down next to Lindsey on the steps to the house.  
  
"What'd he say?" Lindsey asked.  
  
"He is going to train Catie some more," he answered. "He invited you and me over. You want to go?"  
  
Lindsey shrugged. "Sure. Can't hurt." She stood up and stretched. "It's bright out here today."  
  
Gohan nodded. "Come on. Let's go." He picked her up and flew out to the clearing in the woods where they usually sparred.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"I think we should learn to fly," Catie said, staring at the two half- saiyans before her.  
  
Lindsey put a hand on her hip. "I agree."  
  
Jenny nodded in agreement.  
  
"You already know how to power up," Catie said, glaring at Jenny. "It's not fair."  
  
Jenny stuck her tongue out at Catie.  
  
Gohan looked at Trunks. "Do you think the same thing that makes us go Super Saiyan would make them power up?"  
  
Trunks shrugged.  
  
They both turned to Jenny. "How'd you power up?"  
  
"She got pissed off," Catie answered, grumbling.  
  
"About what?" Gohan asked.  
  
"The horses," Catie answered.  
  
"Hmm," Trunks said. "Well, if we piss off the other two girls, do you think it'll work?"  
  
"Either that or we'll lose our girlfriends," Gohan answered.  
  
Trunks bit his lower lip. "Well… let's give it a try."  
  
Trunks turned to them. *Now how am I going to do this?* He had to figure it out somehow.  
  
Jenny grinned to herself. She knew how to get under their skin. She grinned. "Hey, Linzer!"  
  
Lindsey's head whipped in Jenny's direction. "What?!"  
  
"You heard me," Jenny said casually, looking up at the clear sky.  
  
"You know better," Lindsey said. "Don't call me that. And quit joking around. We gotta learn how to power up."  
  
"Okay, whatever you say, Linzer," Jenny sighed.  
  
"Don't call me Linzer!" Lindsey snapped.  
  
"Dude, leave her alone," Catie said, coming to Lindsey's defense.  
  
"Whatever you say, Kitty," Jenny said.  
  
"Huh? Kitty?" Catie asked. "What the?"  
  
"Kitty Cat," Jenny taunted. "Poor wil' Catie is as gentle as a kitten. Kitty. Kitty Cat! Can't even power up. You're pretty sad, Cat."  
  
Catie's eyes turned stormy. "Take it back."  
  
Jenny grinned and shook her head. "Ya know, it's really sad. I think your horse is tougher than you. Prob'ly smarter, too. Of course, that isn't saying much. Maybe we should'a just let the horses go to the slaughterer after all."  
  
"Jennifer!" Lindsey shouted. "Shut up! Quit fuckin' around!"  
  
"No!" Jenny shouted. "I'm tired of you guys fuckin' around! You don't even know how to power up and you even wished to learn how! Remember? God, you are DUMB!"  
  
Lindsey's muscles tensed up and she glared at Jenny. Jenny had never seen that much anger in Lindsey's eyes.  
  
*I've gotta push her over the edge somehow* Jenny thought. "I think you shouldn't be able to go to Prom. You cut school to work with the horses, but they're no better off. They'd be better off at Johnson Stables!"  
  
That did it. Lindsey hated Mr. Johnson with a passion – he beat and abused his horses. There was no one in the world that Lindsey hated more. That finally pushed her over the edge.  
  
You could practically see the snap in her eyes. Her emerald eyes turned fiery orange, flames lapping up from her irises. Her normally heavy curls turned into flames, cascading down around her shoulders and licking upwards on the top. Tiny blue flames encircled both her wrists like bracelets and around her neck, like a necklace. Her power up was very similar to Jenny's except for the fact that hers was fire.  
  
"Take it back!" Lindsey shouted at Jenny.  
  
"Why?" Jenny asked. "I didn't mean any of it."  
  
"Then why did you say all that shit?" Lindsey shouted.  
  
"Uh, hon, look at yourself," Catie said.  
  
Lindsey froze. She suddenly realized what had happened. She gasped.  
  
"Ha ha!" Gohan cried. "Atta girl! You did it!"  
  
Lindsey grinned.  
  
Catie huffed. "It's not fair!" she shouted. "I want to power up."  
  
Lindsey, who was still powered up, shot a grin at Jenny. "Oh, Cat, give it up. You'll never be as strong as me and Jenn."  
  
Catie growled. "Yes, I will."  
  
Jenny powered up. "If you think so, go ahead and fight me. Come on."  
  
Hot tears formed in the corners of Catie's eyes, threatening to fall. "I hate both of you."  
  
Lindsey shrugged. "So? We were never very good friends anyway."  
  
Catie was take aback. She had always thought of Lindsey and herself as very good friends. Best friends, even.  
  
Lindsey grinned and shook her head. "I don't think I could ever be friends with someone who isn't very strong at all."  
  
Now it was Catie's turn. Her long brown hair turned a foresty-green with flowers through it. Vines sprouted from nowhere and wrapped around her wrists, ankles and her neck. Her lips turned a deep, sparkly green. From the vines, flowers budded and bloomed in bright colors. If they had looked closely at Catie's eyes, they would have seen the purple flowers that seemed to bud there.  
  
Catie froze. She gasped, "I did it!"  
  
Trunks and Gohan smiled at each other.  
  
"Well, we were pretty useless," Trunks laughed.  
  
"Now, teach us to fly," Jenny ordered, turning to the two boys.  
  
"Right," Gohan said. "See, what you have to do is…"  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
WOW!! Two chapters in one day! I am soooooooo damn proud of myself! How d'ya like that, Lexi? ;) Lexi's kind'a new to the fanfic scene, guys, so make her welcome! She's totally cool (even if she is a freshman!). Nah, I'm just playin' Lex. I'm sure I'll hear about this li'l author's note at the auction tonight from her. *cringe* Later! Reviews appreciated as always! 


	11. Sabriena's New Boy-Toy =^_^=

Sabriena walked along the sidewalk, bored out of her mind. Prom was two days away and she still didn't have a date. She sighed to herself and continued to walk. She saw a small café off to the right and decided to have something to drink.  
  
She walked in and walked up to the counter. She set down her shopping bags.  
  
"French Vanilla Cappuccino," Sabriena said.  
  
The guy behind the counter turned around and smiled at her. "No prob," he answered.  
  
Sabriena thought she was going to fall over. There, before her, was the single most gorgeous guy she had ever seen.  
  
He was average height with dirty blonde hair that was thick and shaggy (think Heero Yuy hair, only blonde), with deep, dark blue eyes. He was slightly built with a square jaw and a dark tan.  
  
"Aren't you in my history class?" he asked.  
  
Sabriena nodded.  
  
He smiled again. "I thought I recognized you. I haven't seen you come in here before."  
  
"Uh, I just kind'a found it," Sabriena stuttered.  
  
He nodded. "I feel really dumb, but what's your name? I forgot."  
  
"Sabriena," she answered.  
  
"My name's Ardon," he said. "Why don't you sit for awhile? It may be a little while before that cappuccino is ready."  
  
Sabriena made herself comfortable on one of the barstools and leaned on the counter.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Lindsey, Jenny and Catie walked around the look-out, searching for Sabriena.  
  
"Piccolo, have you seen Sabriena?" Lindsey asked, seeing him standing nearby.  
  
Piccolo shook his head, "She left this morning, saying she was going for a walk."  
  
"Oh," Lindsey said, "Thanks for your help...I think..."  
  
Lindsey looked over to Jenny for help.  
  
Jenny rolled her eyes but grinned anyway.  
  
She walked over to where Piccolo was meditating and sat down beside him, "So Piccy-chan, have ya got your tux yet, you know prom's just two short days away."  
  
Piccolo sighed, "I'm picking it up the morning of Prom, two days from now. You've remind almost ten times a day."  
  
Catie smirked a Vegeta smirk at Lindsey and then looked back at Jenny, "Hey Jenny, what's your Prom dress look like?"  
  
She smiled, "And I thought I told you guys, you wouldn't know until Prom."  
  
"You told Piccolo."  
  
"Ner-n-ner, he has to know that." Jenny said while Piccolo had given up on any chance on meditation.  
  
Lindsey raised an eyebrow, "Ner-n-ner?"  
  
Jenny smirked, "It's my new word. Drives Veggie crazy."  
  
"How so?" Lindsey asked curious.  
  
"It just does. I don't know why though...I only use it when he does something stupid..."  
  
Jenny said tilting her head up and looked innocently at the sky.  
  
Catie laughed, "She just annoys the hell out of Vegeta."  
  
Piccolo grinned, "He's not the only one..."  
  
Jenny growled, "Hey!" She reached over and grabbed Piccolo's turban right off his head, "You're right!"  
  
Jenny jumped up and ran past Lindsey and Catie, "Gotta run guys!!"  
  
Piccolo had already hopped up and walked toward where Jenny had planted her feet,  
  
"Dang it Piccolo, I don't know how you can where this thing all the time! It's so heavy!"  
  
Piccolo just shrugged, and continued calmly walking towards her.  
  
Jenny grinned at Catie and Lindsey, who in return rolled their eyes at her.  
  
Jenny grinned at Piccolo and backed up till she was at the edge of the lookout, "Not another step or I'll drop it!" She warned holding the turban over the edge.  
  
Piccolo smirked, "You wouldn't dare."  
  
Jenny thought for a moment, "You're right I wouldn't." She dropped the turban, and grinned up at Piccolo, "But I would dare to do this!"  
  
Jenny lifted one foot and placed it on nothing but air below her, "Let's see how fast you really are."  
  
She winked at them all before she jumped into the air for a loooong free fall.  
  
Piccolo shook his head, "Be right back," He said to Catie and Lindsey before heading after Jenny.  
  
Catie looked at Lindsey, "Gee, Jenny really has Piccolo whipped."  
  
"Yeah, maybe we should start training our boyfriends..."Lindsey and Catie smirked at the idea.  
  
"Yeah, remind me to thank Jenny later," Lindsey said rubbing her hands together.  
  
"UH huh....." Catie said as she streched her arms over her head, as she brought them down she glanced at her watch and did a double take, "Shoot! Jenny and I have to be home!!" Catie yelled.  
  
Lindsey looked confused, "Why?"  
  
Catie looked at the ground, "Well Bulma said she wasz going out shopping and she wanted us to be there before she left, she thinks that Jenny and myself can control those two..."  
  
Lindsey laughed, "Yeah, well you have my pity. I'll be thinking about you guys while I'm on my date with Gohan."  
  
Catie growled, but then thought for a moment, "Hey at least I'll be with Trunks, maybe I can annoy him to death like usual..."  
  
"Yup, that's the good part for you," Lindsey said, still smirking, "Hey! Where is Jenny and Piccolo?"  
  
Catie looked around, "They're not back yet."  
  
At that moment Piccolo landed back on the lookout with Jenny in his arms.  
  
Catie grinned, "I see you guys took your time getting back up here."  
  
Jenny growled, "Can it!"  
  
Piccolo had his usual look on his face as he sat Jenny down on the lookout floor, "I don't know why I ran after you, it was just a turban after all..."  
  
Jenny grinned, "Uh huh...Catie we must be going....wouldn't want to keep Veggie -head waiting..."  
  
Catie laughed, "Yeah, I'd hate for that to happen."  
  
Just then, Sabriena came strolling in, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"What's gotten into you?" Lindsey asked, staring at her friend in awe.  
  
"Nothing," Sabriena sighed, heading to her room. "Just. Ardon."  
  
"Who?" the girls exclaimed.  
  
"This guy I met at a café," she answered. "He's so cool! We're going to Prom together."  
  
Lindsey, Catie and Jenny grinned at each other.  
  
"Ohhhh!" Catie cooed. "Our lil' girl is growing up."  
  
Sabriena was in too much of a daze to shoot her a come back. "You should see his car." And with that, she disappeared into her room.  
  
The remaining girls laughed and shook their heads. They then said their good-byes and left the look-out.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay! There it is! I have finally updated! Yippie!!  
  
Thanks sooooooo much to Jenny for, like, writing half of this chapter for me. And, Leelee, Sabriena, I know I owe you guys some power-ups, and they're coming as soon as I can get to them. I promise.  
  
P.S. If anyone wants to read my Atlantis fic, it would be much appreciated! 


	12. Another Power Up

Leelee flopped down on Seventeen's couch, staring blankly at the TV before her. She tucked one leg under herself, letting the other one hang off the couch. She absently chewed on her thumbnail, continuing to stare at the TV.  
  
Seventeen walked in from his kitchen's apartment. He smiled to himself when he saw Leelee sitting on the couch. He walked up behind her and leaned over next to her ear.  
  
"You know, it works better when it's turned on," he said softly in his smooth voice.  
  
Leelee continued to stare.  
  
Seventeen took her chin in his hand and turned her face towards him. "What's the matter?"  
  
Leelee sighed. "Jenny called me earlier."  
  
"Oh?" Seventeen asked, jumping over the back of the couch and landing in the seat next to Leelee.  
  
"She said that Lindsey and Catie have powered up," she said. "I just don't get it. I don't know how to make it happen. It just won't click!"  
  
Seventeen gently touched Leelee's cheek.  
  
She stared up at him, her eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"Shh," Seventeen said as he leaned closer. "Don't worry about it. I doubt if anything ever happens again where you all will even need to use your powers anyway." Gently, he pressed his lips to hers.  
  
Leelee momentarily forgot about powering up and fighting and all of that when she kissed Seventeen. She leaned into the kiss, trying not to smile and mess the whole thing up.  
  
Seventeen placed his hand on the back of Leelee's neck and drew her closer to him. Leelee followed suit, letting her slender fingers intertwine with his silky, ebony hair. They broke apart and their eyes met. Leelee smiled.  
  
"I knew I could make you forget," Seventeen said.  
  
Leelee's smile faded and she sat back. "I had forgotten until you mentioned it."  
  
Seventeen sighed and sat back, too. "Well, how did the other girls go about it?"  
  
"I dunno." Leelee answered. "Something about Jenny made Lindsey all mad and stuff and then it just happened."  
  
Seventeen shook his head. "I don't know. Like I said, don't worry about it." He leaned in and kissed her again. This time she shoved him away.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" he demanded.  
  
"I want to figure it out!" she snapped.  
  
"I should'a known better," Seventeen muttered, a plan already churning in his head.  
  
"Known better than what?" Leelee asked, a hint of anger in her voice.  
  
"Than to have broken up with Sabriena," he answered. "She wouldn't care what the other girls were doing. She'd be thinking about what's going on now."  
  
"Oh really?" Leelee asked. "And what exactly do you think is going on now?"  
  
"Not much," Seventeen snapped. "I swear, you never want to have any fun."  
  
"I would, if the person I was going to have fun with actually cared about at least a FEW things!"  
  
Seventeen stared blankly at her. "Sure."  
  
Leelee's hair began to lift and swirl around her head. "What do you mean 'sure'?"  
  
Seventeen shrugged.  
  
Leelee jumped to her feet. "Can't you even try to help me figure this out? I want to power up!"  
  
"I think you're overreacting."  
  
"Overreacting? Overreacting?! How could you say something like that? This is IMPORTANT to me!" Leelee's eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
Seventeen sighed and looked at the floor.  
  
Leelee placed her hands on her hips, waiting for an answer.  
  
Seventeen looked up, his pale blue eyes staring hard into hers. "And you think I care because.?"  
  
That did it. Leelee stared hard at Seventeen, complete shock covering her in a wave of anger. A strong wind began to blow within the small apartment. Leelee's hair swirled harshly about her face and shoulders. Her eyes turned a dark silvery color, looking like storm clouds. Wispy clouds encircled her ankles, her right wrist and her neck. She had a pale bluish glow around her.  
  
Seventeen couldn't do anything but sit there and stare. His plan HAD worked. and he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. He jumped up. "You did it!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Huh?" Leelee asked, still angry.  
  
"I didn't mean any of it!" Seventeen cried. "I only said it to see if I could get you to power up. It worked!"  
  
Leelee gasped as the wind died down in the apartment. "It DID work, didn't it?"  
  
Seventeen nodded and smiled.  
  
"I did it!" Leelee cried.  
  
Seventeen wrapped his arms around Leelee and picked her up, swinging her around. He paused and let her slide back to the floor, staring into her now silvery colored eyes. They suddenly brought their faces together in another passionate kiss. A whirl wind circled around the two of them, lifting their hair and blowing things around the apartment once again.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day after school, the girls sat in the living room of Capsule Corp. again. Catie sat on the floor, picking at the carpet. She was having a mental argument with herself. *I should tell them. they need to know about Enye. But I can't! What if they think I'm a traitor? Then what? What if I lost my friends? What if I made Jenny mad - she and I live in the same house! But I need to tell them. I must! Agh!*  
  
For being seven teenage girls, they sure were quiet.  
  
Leelee giggled to herself.  
  
"What?" Lia asked, gazing up at Leelee, who sat in one of the recliners. Lia rolled over and sat up.  
  
"I powered up last night," Leelee grinned. "It was so cool! I was at Seventeen's apartment and. I dunno. it just. sort'a. happened.."  
  
"That is so cool!" Catie exclaimed.  
  
"That is so not fair!" Kristen whined. "I hate you all."  
  
"Aw," Jenny said. "But we love you!"  
  
"No, you don't," Kristen fake-sobbed, burying her face in her knees.  
  
"You're right," Sabriena snapped with a smile on her face. "We don't."  
  
Kristen gasped and threw a nearby pillow at Sabriena.  
  
Lindsey glanced up from her sketchbook, looking thoughtful.  
  
"Uh, oh," Leelee grinned. "Lindsey looks like she's thinkin' again."  
  
"Well. um. nah." Lindsey snickered and went back to her book.  
  
"Oh, c'mon." Sabriena encouraged. "Spill."  
  
"Well," Lindsey began, "I was just thinkin'."  
  
"Uh-oh," Kristen teased.  
  
"You guys know what goes on after prom between a lot of couples, right?" she asked. Jenny blushed furiously. Catie's eyes went wide. Leelee suddenly took interest in her nails. Lia began braiding her long blonde hair quickly. Sabriena stared at Lindsey in shock. Kristen snickered. "What?" Lindsey asked.  
  
"Dude, don't even talk about that kind of stuff!" Sabriena snapped.  
  
"Why not?" Lindsey challenged. "We're all grown up enough here." She threw her shoulders back. "At least I am."  
  
Sabriena covered her face with her hands.  
  
"What about after prom?" Leelee asked.  
  
"Well, I dunno." Lindsey said. "I was just kind'a thinkin' about me and Gohan."  
  
"You mean you and him are gonna.?" Jenny started.  
  
Lindsey cut her off. "NO!" She sat for a minute. "I was only thinkin' about it."  
  
"Chi-chi would have your head if she found out," Catie warned in a low voice.  
  
Lindsey giggled. "What Chi-chi doesn't know won't hurt me."  
  
Catie shook her head.  
  
"I don't know," Lindsey repeated. "I mean, would you guys?"  
  
The rest of them sat in silence, staring at her.  
  
Finally Sabriena spoke up. "Hell no!"  
  
Lindsey cocked an eyebrow. "Liar."  
  
Sabriena blushed.  
  
"I think you would!" Leelee teased Sabriena.  
  
Sabriena shuddered. "What the hell is wrong with you? I'm going to get something to drink." And with that, she hurried to the kitchen.  
  
"And what about you, Miss Leelee?" Lindsey asked, egging on the situation.  
  
Leelee's cheeks turned pink. "I don't know. I mean, I really care for Seventeen, but I don't know if I'm ready to be that emotionally attached, ya know?"  
  
Lindsey nodded.  
  
"What about you, Jenny?" Leelee asked.  
  
Jenny's eyes went wide. "I'd have to really talk to Piccolo about it before I even considered it. I mean, he's not even human, so it'd be real important to talk to him about something like that."  
  
Jenny turned to Catie. "And you, Cat?"  
  
Catie caught her breath and said nothing.  
  
"I think she's thought about this before," Lia grinned.  
  
Catie shot her a dangerous look. "It's between me and Trunks, ok?"  
  
Kristen gasped. "You two have done it before!"  
  
"No, we haven't!" Catie shouted defensively. "But I have thought about it."  
  
"And?" Lindsey pressed.  
  
Leelee leaned in closer, waiting to hear Catie's answer.  
  
"I. I think I would."  
  
Leelee smiled. "That's so sweet, Catie. I know you. You wouldn't just do it to be doing it. You really love Trunks, don't you?"  
  
Catie blushed again. "Yeah, I do. But I'm afraid to tell him."  
  
"I know how that is," Leelee said, leaning back in the chair again, throwing her right leg over the arm of the chair. "I want to say something like that to Seventeen, but I don't know how."  
  
Catie nodded her head vigorously. "I don't know how to go about it, either."  
  
"So, Kristen," Lia said, turning to her sister. "What about you and your boyfriend."  
  
Kristen smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
Lia gasped. "What?!"  
  
"I'm not telling either way," Kristen said. "How about you?"  
  
"You think that I'm going to tell you when you won't tell me? HA! No way. Forget it."  
  
"Fine then."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Ah," Jenny sighed, "Sisterly love."  
  
"Shut up!" They both snapped.  
  
Leelee giggled.  
  
Catie turned to Lindsey. "Now you're in the hot seat. What would you do, cowgirl?"  
  
Lindsey grinned. "I know what I would do. It's all up to him, now."  
  
"Does he know this?" Jenny asked.  
  
Lindsey shook her head. "No," she said quietly. "I don't know how to talk to him about it, either."  
  
"Well, we're all just too damn shy for our own good, then aren't we?" Catie said.  
  
"Are you guys done talking about sex yet?" Sabriena yelled from the kitchen just as the Z Fighters walked in. "Cause I don't wanna hear any gory details!"  
  
Kristen jumped up and ran into the kitchen, shushing Sabriena.  
  
"What was that all about?" Krillin asked as he walked in with the others.  
  
"Nothing, nothing," Jenny answered quickly, turning her head away.  
  
Lindsey buried her nose back in her sketchbook.  
  
"If you guys need us, we'll be training in the gravity room," Goku said as he and the other guys walked away.  
  
"Uh, Dad, I think Trunks, Seventeen and I are going to stay here for a few minutes, ok?" Gohan said.  
  
"That's fine," Goku shrugged. "I know you guys have a lot to plan."  
  
Vegeta humphed and followed the others back to the GR.  
  
Chi-chi, Bulma and Eighteen went to the kitchen.  
  
Seventeen leaned on the back of Leelee's chair, smiling down at her. She grinned.  
  
Trunks sat down behind Catie, stretching out and laying one leg on either side of her. She leaned back against his chest and he wrapped his left arm around her, supporting himself with his right arm.  
  
Gohan sat next to Lindsey, peering over her shoulder at her drawing. "You're gettin' good," he said.  
  
She smiled.  
  
Catie bit her lip, thinking. Finally, she decided she had to say it. "Um, guys, I have something I need to tell you."  
  
"What?" Lindsey asked as Kristen and Sabriena came back in and sat down.  
  
"Well, remember the other day when we went dress shopping? Well, the girl I saw. it. well. it was Enye."  
  
"WHAT?!" Everyone cried and jumped forward.  
  
Catie squealed and buried her face in Trunks' chest.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Sabriena asked.  
  
"I was afraid," Catie said. "She told me to meet her that night, so I did. She told me that Kamahina had captured her people and that she had been forced to work for her. She said that some of Kamahina's followers were planning another attack and that it might be sometime soon. They want revenge on us for killing Kamahina."  
  
"Holy shit," Seventeen said, sitting down on the arm of Leelee's chair.  
  
"Now what?" Lia asked. "What's going to happen now?"  
  
Catie shook her head. "I don't know. I mean, what can we do?"  
  
"Sit around on our butts waiting to be ambushed," Jenny answered.  
  
"That's about retarded," Lindsey said.  
  
"All I know is to say that we've faced things like this before," Gohan said. "All we can do is keep our guard up and wait."  
  
Trunks nodded.  
  
"So you think Enye was telling the truth?" Leelee asked.  
  
Catie nodded her head. "Yeah. I do."  
  
"Then we believe you," Leelee said. "We've faced these guys before. We can handle them."  
  
Sabriena grinned. "Let's kick some butt!"  
  
Everyone smiled and seemed to relax.  
  
Lia grinned. "Tomorrow's Prom! I can't wait!"  
  
"It's going to be a night we never, ever forget. I know it will." Catie said.  
  
Jenny smiled and nodded in agreement. 


	13. Pre-Prom Activities

Lindsey woke up the next morning, feeling the warm sunlight through the window to her bedroom. "I know there's something going on today. . . " she muttered to herself. She laid there for a minute, thinking. Then she gasped. "It's PROM!" she yelled as she fell out of bed. She had a million and one things to do before it was time for Prom. The main one was going to pick up her dress.  
  
She stepped out into the hallway and looked both ways. The hallway was clear and the bathroom door was open. She smiled to herself and ran for it.  
  
"No way!" a voice behind her shouted. "I saw it first."  
  
Lindsey ran into the bathroom and slammed the door.  
  
Gohan pounded on the door with his hand. "C'mon, Lins!"  
  
"Never! I want a hot shower and by gosh, I'm gonna get one!"  
  
Gohan sighed and turned away. *I should do something special for her* he thought to himself. *But what?* Racking his brain, he walked slowly to her room. It was fairly straight, except for the bed. He began to make up the bed for her. He looked at his hands as he spread up the bed. They were shaking.  
  
"Come on, Gohan," he muttered to himself. "Snap outta it."  
  
"Talking to yourself again?" Goku asked.  
  
Gohan spun on his heels to see his dad leaning in the doorway. He laughed nervously. "Dad, um, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure," Goku answered.  
  
"How did you know that you loved Mom?" Gohan asked.  
  
Goku shrugged. "I dunno. Why?" Then it hit him. "You mean you think you love Lindsey?"  
  
"Shh!" Gohan scolded. "I don't want her or Mom to hear you."  
  
Goku nodded. "Well, son, the only thing I know to tell you is to listen to your heart."  
  
"I think it's telling me she's the one," Gohan said.  
  
Goku walked up next to Gohan and put a hand on his shoulder. "Then you do what you think you should do. You're a grown man, now, Gohan. If you think she's it, then more power to you."  
  
"Thanks, Dad," Gohan said with a sigh of relief.  
  
"Hey, Goku?" Chi-chi called. "C'mere a second!"  
  
Goku turned and left the room.  
  
Gohan stared at the sheet in his hands. It was covered in roses. "Say, that gives me an idea. . ." And with that, he quickly spread up the rest of the bed and left the house.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
It was an hour before Lindsey had finished her shower. (author's note: yes, ladies and gentlemen, I take hour-long showers. Not that you needed to know that. . . ahee. . . ) She wrapped herself in a long, thick white towel and headed back to her room. The door was closed. On the outside, there was a note taped to it. She peeled the envelope off and opened it. It read:  
  
To the girl I love more than anything else in this world. I hope today will be a special day that you always remember and cherish. I love you. ~ Gohan  
  
Tears welled up in Lindsey's eyes as she slowly opened the door. What was waiting behind the door, she will never forget. Her dress was hanging on the door to her closet, perfectly steamed and pressed. She gasped and smiled, thinking that that was one less thing she would have to do. She felt something small and soft against her foot. She looked down and saw a rose petal. A thin path of rose petals from all different kinds of roses led her to her bed. There, on her pillow, was a bouquet of roses that were all different colors. She picked them up and smelled them. They smelled so sweet!  
  
"I thought you might like them," Gohan said, walking into the room, holding his hand behind his back.  
  
"They. . . They're beautiful," Lindsey managed to choke out.  
  
Gohan smiled and brought his hand to the front. He was holding a red rose. It was the only color missing from the bouquet.  
  
"You. . . you didn't have to do this."  
  
"I know it," Gohan said. "But I wanted to."  
  
"Thank you," Lindsey smiled. "I love you so much. . . I mean. . ." she froze. She hadn't meant to say it, but it just popped out.  
  
Gohan smiled. "I love you, too."  
  
Their lips met in a passionate kiss and they broke apart and smiled. That was when Lindsey realized she was still in a towel.  
  
Gohan looked down and blushed. "I'll let you get dressed and do whatever you need to get done today."  
  
They kissed once more before he left the room.  
  
Humming to herself, Lindsey dressed in denim cutoffs and a yellow shirt and flip-flops.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"I swear, it was the sweetest thing a guy has ever done for me," Lindsey grinned.  
  
Catie giggled as the girls walked along the side walk, eating ice cream, heading for the beauty shop. They walked in and were in shock. No one was there yet!  
  
"Here they come," a lady behind a counter grinned. "You girls are lucky - you're the first ones in today."  
  
"Let's get this over with," Lindsey sighed, acting like she was bored.  
  
"You're such a drag," Jenny teased, shoving Lindsey.  
  
Leelee stared at the different kinds of nail polish. "Good God Almighty."  
  
Lia laughed as she jumped into a chair. "You can do anything with it as long as you don't cut it or dye it."  
  
Lindsey sat down, placing her hadn on a counter, waiting for the person to begin doing her nails. The guy sat down and pulled out what looked like a small drill and began sanding down the tops of her nails. Lindsey winced and looked away.  
  
Leelee sat in the chair next to Lindsey and placed her hand on the desk. "Ah, it doesn't hurt. You'll live."  
  
Lindsey nodded.  
  
"Pain is beauty, ladies," Sabriena grinned as the lady leaned her chair back to wash her hair.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
The girls came out of the shop that afternoon looking gorgeous. I mean, we're talking people stopping on the street and staring gorgeous.  
  
"I know we look great and all that," Lindsey said, "but in a way I feel like white trash."  
  
"Why?" Catie gasped.  
  
"Because my hair's all done up, my nails are done, my make-up is perfect and I'm in cutoffs and flip-flops."  
  
The other girls laughed.  
  
"Honey, you ARE white trash," Sabriena teased.  
  
Lindsey shrugged.  
  
A guy wolf-whistled at them.  
  
Lia flipped her hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Agh! Lia!" Jenny cried.  
  
"What?" Lia asked.  
  
"Don't flip your hair!" Jenny said. "It'll get messed up!"  
  
Lia laughed and nodded her haid slowly.  
  
"No!" Jenny cried, pushing the issue, a huge smile on her face. "Don't move! You cannot, must not mess up your hair!"  
  
Lia laughed again.  
  
"No!" Jenny grabbed the sides of Lia's face as they walked. "Do NOT move your head."  
  
By this time, the rest of the girls were bursting out laughing.  
  
Leelee stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh, no."  
  
"What?" Catie asked.  
  
"Construction workers."  
  
Sabriena shook her head. "Just ignore them."  
  
"No!" Jenny screamed. "Don't move your head, either! Wait. . . I'm moving MY head! Up is down, black is white, all is not right with the world!!"  
  
They continued on.  
  
"Hey baby! Yeah! Shake it!" the construction workers called.  
  
Sabriena flipped her hair over her shoulder with her left hand and flipped them off.  
  
"Is that an offer, sweetheart?"  
  
The girls ignored them and kept walking.  
  
"Men are pigs," Catie sighed.  
  
"Hey!" Kristen snapped. "That's mean!"  
  
The girls stopped and stared at her for a second.  
  
"Poor lil' piggies. . ." Kristen cooed before resuming walking.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, that chapter was kind'a pointless, but I had to have something in there about them getting ready for prom.  
  
Oh, BTW, Gohan's got something up his sleeve. What could it be? For those of you who know, don't tell! But the rest of you are welcome to make a guess! 


	14. Going To Prom

Here's another chapter fer all of you! :D Everyone seems so upset that I don't update as often as I used to. *bangs her head on the desk* I'M SORRY!!! *shrugs* Oh well. . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By early evening, most everyone had gathered at Capsule Corp. for all the Pre-Prom activities. Everyone, that is, except the girls and Gohan.  
  
Chi-chi sat on the arm of a recliner while Goku sat in the seat.  
  
"Where on earth could they be? They have to get ready if they're going to get there on time," Chi-chi said.  
  
"Ah, don't worry about it," Goku said. "They'll get here in plenty of time."  
  
"Well, I agree with Chi-chi," Bulma said, glancing at the clock. "It's 7:00 now, and they haven't gotten dressed or gone out to eat or anything. At this rate, they'll never make the grand march."  
  
"Maybe they want to skip it," Yamcha suggested.  
  
"Well how am I supposed to get any good pictures then?" Chi-chi asked, looking down at the camera in her hands. She seemed to be pouting.  
  
Just then, the door flew open and the girls rushed in, slamming the door behind them. They were panting and leaning on each other, shaking with fear, yet laughing wildly.  
  
"What on earth has gotten into you?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Dude," Lindsey started, her hair still perfectly in place after running. "Catie. . . she. . ." she paused to gulp down some air. "She ki-blasted this construction worker that kept cat-calling her. We ran for all we had. It was so freakin' hilarious!"  
  
Catie grinned, leaning on her knees with her hands, her shoulders shaking. "He deserved it."  
  
"Do you girls realize that Prom is in less than two hours?" Bulma asked.  
  
The girls gasped and flew up the stairs into the bathroom and bedrooms.  
  
Chi-chi shook her head and glanced at Lindsey's and Sabriena's Prom dresses, hanging in the kitchen, covered in a black bag. From upstairs they heard Lindsey's voice shout, "Sabriena, where's my dress?"  
  
"I thought you grabbed mine!" Sabriena shouted.  
  
"Damn it all!"  
  
Then there was the sound of running on the stairs and the girls appeared, Sabriena in a robe and Lindsey in a large towel as they ran for their dresses in the kitchen. Then they started back for the stairs.  
  
"Your welcome," Chi-chi called over her shoulder.  
  
Both girls ran back, gave Chi-chi a quick hug, then disappeared up the stairs.  
  
"They've lost it," Krillin muttered.  
  
"I guess I'd better get ready, too," Trunks said, standing up and heading for his room.  
  
Seventeen nodded. "Yeah." And he followed Trunks.  
  
Piccolo stood nearby, already wearing his tux.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By eight, the girls were ready.  
  
Catie yelled down from the top of the stairs, "Get your cameras ready! We're done dressing!"  
  
Bulma and Chi-chi jumped up from their seats and held their cameras ready. Everyone else stood up. Trunks shifted nervously from foot to foot.  
  
Catie walked down the stairs, going extra slow for two reasons. One was for a dramatic entrance, the other was for the simple reason that she was paranoid about falling down the stairs in her heels. She held the front of her skirt so she wouldn't trip on it. The dress was long and silky. It was a deep midnight blue with silver swirls across her chest. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she stood next to Trunks and let go of her skirt. It pooled around her feet in beautiful midnight waves.  
  
Trunks swallowed as he slid the corsage of white roses onto Catie's wrist. He then bent his arm and Catie slipped her wrist into the crook of his arm. They posed for about four or five pictures from each of Bulma's and Chi- chi's cameras. By the time the pictures were done, they were about half- blind.  
  
Next Leelee walked down the stairs. Her dress was lavender with a tight bodice and spaghetti straps. It was long and had a layer of see-though- lavender material over the skirt, making it full. Near the waist of her dress had jewels that caught the light and flickered brightly. She stood next to Seventeen who also gave her a corsage of white carnations and they went through the same routine of pictures as Trunks and Catie. Leelee held Seventeen's hand and she thought she felt it slightly tremble. She stood closer to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. Butterflies filled her stomach, but she liked them.  
  
Next came Jenny, walking down the stairs just as slowly as her friends. Her dress was a halter-top dress that faded from a pale blue down to a deep, dark blue at the bottom. Across her chest were beads in intricate swirls. She wore a silver armband with blue jewels in it on her left arm. In her hair, she had a silver headband with blue jewels.  
  
Again, like the other girls, she stood next to Piccolo and had her pictures taken, ending up blind from the flashes.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Dr. Briefs answered it. Two teenage boys stood there, looking nervous.  
  
"Um, we're here to pick up Lia and Kristen," the taller one said. He had short brown hair and bright green eyes. He was slightly built and had a dark tan. "My name's Orion. I'm Lia's date."  
  
"Orion!" Lia called from the bottom of the stairs. She lifted her crimson skirt and ran to him, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a quick kiss. Her dress dipped low in the back, revealing her entire back and it was cut straight across in the front with spaghetti straps. Black beads swirled over the bodice and the skirt hung straight and flowed over her hips to the floor.  
  
"That's a dancin' dress," Orion smiled.  
  
Lia grinned.  
  
Kristen stood behind her sister, her hands on her hips. "Hey you," she grinned at the other boy.  
  
He was an inch or so shorter than his friend and had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He also had a dark tan, but his build was a bit stronger.  
  
"Hey," he smiled.  
  
"Everyone, this is Orion, my sister's date and this is my date," Kristen said, moving closer to the boy. "Layton."  
  
Everyone said their hellos and more pictures were taken.  
  
Sabriena then walked down the stairs. She wore a golden-colored dress that was one-shouldered. It had three thin straps that started on the left side of her dress and stretched across to the right side. All three straps had gems on them that sparkled. Her dress was a 2 piece. The top came to a point in the front just below her hips. The skirt was long and shimmery. She wore gold high-heels and her toenails and fingernails were painted gold as well.  
  
"Where is your date, Sabriena?" Goku asked.  
  
"Coming to pick us up in the Limo," Sabriena answered.  
  
"A LIMO??" Goku cried. He gasped for air in a dramatic way. "Where do you kids get your money?"  
  
Sabriena walked towards the window, swinging her hips. She smiled over her shoulder. "Daddy."  
  
Goku anime-fainted.  
  
Jenny shook her head.  
  
Lindsey walked down the stairs in her rain-colored dress. The strapless bodice had sequins all over it. The skirt flowed about three feet away from her in every direction; it was that full. It had several layers of see-through-pale-blue-green-material over the skirt. The sequins flowed over the top layer and thinned out and eventually disappeared as they neared the bottom of the skirt.  
  
Goku smiled at his "daughter". Lindsey smiled back, then froze and her smile faded.  
  
"What's wrong?" Goku asked.  
  
Lindsey glanced around. She swallowed. "He's not here," she said softly, her voice cracking.  
  
"Who?" Krillin asked.  
  
Vegeta looked around. "Gohan."  
  
Lindsey heaved a sigh and plopped down on the step, her skirt nearly swallowing her.  
  
"Whoa!" Krillin cried. "You can't even see her anymore! It's like just a big pile of clothes."  
  
Goku shoved Lindsey's skirt out of the way and sat down next to her. She looked miserable.  
  
"He'll be here soon," Goku said. "I promise."  
  
Lindsey nodded slowly, looking unconvinced.  
  
Everyone was quiet. It was like someone had suddenly cut all the excitement.  
  
"Hey!" a voice said. "Where's the party?"  
  
Lindsey's eyes suddenly brightened and she jumped to her feet. "Gohan!"  
  
"Hey!" he grinned and held his arms open, asking for a hug.  
  
She leapt into them, kissing him passionately, forgetting that his parents were right there.  
  
"Hey, you two!" Chi-chi shouted. "Knock that off!"  
  
They both jumped back, blushing. Trunks stood nearby, laughing.  
  
Chi-chi took more pictures, then said, "You kids have fun. But you'd better behave yourselves. And I MEAN IT!"  
  
"What do you mean, Mom?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I know what goes on, Gohan," Chi-chi answered.  
  
Gohan blushed even harder.  
  
"And where were you?" Chi-chi asked.  
  
"I. . . uh. . . I forgot the corsage. Sorry," Gohan stuttered.  
  
Chi-chi raised an eyebrow, but let it drop.  
  
A horn honked outside.  
  
"That's Ardon!" Sabriena grinned. "Let's go!"  
  
"Bye, Mom," Gohan said and gave his mom a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
As they headed out the door, Sabriena said, "Lins, I think you're gonna hafta dive into the limo with that dress."  
  
Leelee laughed and nodded. She and Lindsey tried to walk through the door at the same time. "Agh!" Leelee cried. "I think our skirts are fighting! They're too big!"  
  
"I think Lindsey's skirt is going to eat yours," Lia grinned.  
  
"Let's go," Trunks said, trying to hurry everyone out the door. He closed it behind them and they all headed for the limo.  
  
Chi-chi crossed her arms and stared at the closed door. "All I know is that Gohan and Lindsey had better behave like a proper Gentleman and Lady and keep their hands to themselves."  
  
Bulma shook her head. "Well, whatever Trunks wants to do is his business."  
  
Chi-chi gave Bulma an incriminating look. *I'll tan both their hides if they even THINK about doing anything* Chi-chi thought to herself. 


	15. Dirty Dancing

After the Grand March (which Bulma and Chi-chi both used tons of film on) the dance began.  
  
The Prom Theme was "Reflection". There were white pillars set up around the dance floor with black balloons atop of them. White icicle lights hung from the ceiling. Silver streamers hung from the doorways and black and silver and purple balloons littered the floor. Tables were set up around the dance floor with purple tablecloths and black balloons. The walls were covered in purple sheets.  
  
"It's so pretty!" Lia cried.  
  
"C'mon!" Kristen cried, dragging her date towards the floor and dropping her white rose on the table. "Let's dance!"  
  
"Whoo!" Sabriena cried. "I'm with Kristen!" She grabbed her own date and headed for the floor.  
  
"Wanna dance?" Gohan asked, holding out his hand towards Lindsey. She nodded and accepted his hand and they walked out towards the floor.  
  
Catie sat down, holding her white rose. The roses were given to them by their dates during the Grand March. Trunks sat next to her.  
  
"You wanna dance, too?" Trunks asked.  
  
Catie smiled. "Yeah!" She dropped the rose on the table and jumped up with Trunks. They walked to the floor together.  
  
"C'mon," Seventeen said in his smooth voice. "Let's join them, shall we?"  
  
Leelee grinned.  
  
Jenny shot Piccolo a glance and didn't have to say a thing. They also walked out onto the floor with their friends.  
  
Just then, the song "Hot In Here" came on. The girls grinned at each other and formed a sort of group-circle to dance in. Leelee whooped and began to dance with Seventeen standing behind her. Seventeen stood close, holding onto Leelee's waist, dancing with her.  
  
"I don't think Gohan can dance that way with Lindsey!" Jenny teased. "Her skirt is too big!"  
  
Lindsey stuck her tongue out at Jenny as she danced.  
  
*~*~*~*~ Hot in.....  
  
So hot in here.....  
  
So hot in.....  
  
I was like, good gracious ass bodacious  
  
Flirtatious, tryin to show patience  
  
Lookin for the right time to shoot my steam (you know)  
  
Lookin for the right time to flash them keys  
  
Then um I'm leavin, please believin  
  
Me and the rest of my heathens  
  
Check it, got it locked at the top of the four seasons  
  
Penthouse, roof top, birds I feedin  
  
No deceivin, nothin up my sleeve, no teasin  
  
I need you to get up up on the dance floor  
  
Give that man what he askin for  
  
Cuz I feel like bustin loose and I feel like touchin you  
  
And can't nobody stop the juice so baby tell me what's the use  
  
  
  
(I said)  
  
It's gettin hot in here (so hot)  
  
So take off all your clothes  
  
I am gettin so hot, I wanna take my clothes off  
  
  
  
(I said)  
  
It's gettin hot in here (so hot)  
  
So take off all your clothes  
  
I am gettin so hot, I wanna take my clothes off  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Chi-chi froze in her tracks. They were preparing to leave from the bleachers (they had been sitting there for the Grand March) when she heard the lyrics to the song.  
  
"What kind of music is that?!" she screeched. She leaned over the railing, looking for Gohan.  
  
Bulma shook her head. "Here we go," she muttered.  
  
"That's filth!" Chi-chi cried.  
  
"Just let them be," Vegeta said.  
  
Chi-chi turned on him. "No! My son is NOT a hoodlum and he is more dignified than that."  
  
"Then what are you so worried about?" Vegeta shot back.  
  
Chi-chi froze. "You're right. He and Lindsey are probably engaged in a meaningful conversation right now and are paying no attention to this trashy music."  
  
Goku leaned over the railing. "I'm not so sure about that Chi-chi."  
  
"What?" she turned back around and stared in horror at her son. He was out there dancing in the same "disgusting" way that the others were. Chi-chi fainted.  
  
Bulma laughed. "Serves her right."  
  
Goku shook his head and picked up his wife. "Let them do as they please."  
  
Yamcha shook his head as they left. "Even Piccolo's gettin' his groove on."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Why you at the bar if you ain't poppin the bottles  
  
What good is all the fame if you ain't fuckin the models  
  
I see you drivin, sportscar, ain't hittin the throttle  
  
And I be down, and do a hundred, top down and goggles  
  
Get off the freeway, exit 106 and parked it  
  
Ash tray, flip gate, time to spark it  
  
Gucci collar for dollar, got out and walked it  
  
I spit game cuz baby I can't talk it  
  
Warm, sweatin its hot up in this joint  
  
VOKAL tanktop, on at this point  
  
You're with a winner so baby you cant loose  
  
I got secrets cant leave Cancun  
  
So take it off like your home alone  
  
You know dance in front your mirror while you're on the phone  
  
Checkin your reflection and tellin your best friend,  
  
like "girl I think my butt gettin big"  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone sang along with the song on the last line.  
  
Lia grinned brightly and burst into a fit of giggles while still dancing.  
  
"Uh, Gohan?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I think your mom fainted," Trunks said.  
  
Gohan shook his head. "She does that."  
  
Trunks laughed in that cute laugh of his. (=^_^=)  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Nelly hang all out)  
  
Mix a little bit a ah, ah  
  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
  
(Nelly just fall out)  
  
Give a little bit a ah, ah  
  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
  
(Nelly hang all out)  
  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
  
And a sprinkle a that ah, ah  
  
(Nelly just fall out)  
  
I like it when ya ah, ah  
  
Girl, Baby make it ah, ah[Nelly]  
  
Stop placin, time wastin  
  
I gotta a friend with a pole in the basement (What?)  
  
I'm just kiddin like Jason (Oh)  
  
Unless you gon' do it  
  
Extra, extra eh, spread the news  
  
Nelly took a trip from the Luna to Neptunes  
  
Came back with somethin thicker than fittin in sasoons  
  
Say she like to think about cuttin in restrooms  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
The Z-Fighters weren't the only ones who had been there, watching the dancing group of friends. Dende was watching. He knew what was going to happen, but he couldn't stop it. He stood near the DJ, watching closely. If Sigourney attacked, then so be it. But the rest of these teenagers didn't need to have their Prom ruined. Dende had a plan.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
(Nelly hang all out)  
  
Mix a little bit of ah, ah  
  
With a little bit of ah, ah  
  
(Nelly just fall out)  
  
Give a little bit of ah, ah  
  
With a little bit of ah, ah  
  
(Nelly hang all out)  
  
With a little bit of ah, ah  
  
And a sprinkle of that ah, ah  
  
(Nelly just fall out)  
  
I like it when ya ah, ah  
  
Girl, Baby make it ah, ah  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
A girl nearby was dancing, also, but watching. Her bright orange eyes flashed. Any time now. and those poor kids didn't even suspect a thing.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
The song ended and everyone clapped. Just then there was a huge boom and a speaker blew up. Standing on top of another speaker was a beautiful young woman with thick, flowing pink hair. She grinned, staring hard at the girls.  
  
Catie froze. "Sigourney," she breathed.  
  
"HA!" Dende yelled, sending a wave of white light across the room.  
  
The girls tensed up, waiting for an impact as Sigourney's laugh echoed throughout the room.  
  
*What had Dende done?!* Catie's mind screamed.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note: What HAS Dende done? Hmm..  
  
Also, I do NOT own the lyrics to Nelly's song "Hot In Here".  
  
The only way to find out what happened is to read the next chapter!!! 


	16. A Short Battle - The Beginning of a War?

The light was blinding, but then it faded. Catie lowered her arms and glanced around. Everything was frozen. A balloon hung in mid-air. A girl who had spun around had her hair and skirt swirling around her frozen. A couple was locked in a kiss. Another guy who had been preparing to break- dance hovered in the air, inches from the floor, his hands preparing to catch himself.  
  
Catie blinked. "What the . . .?"  
  
"What's going on?" Trunks demanded.  
  
It was then that Catie realized that her friends hadn't been frozen either. A cackling sound told her that Sigourney hadn't been frozen as well.  
  
Catie turned towards Sigourney, glaring daggers at her.  
  
"Perfect," Sigourney said, smiling. "Now there is no one to interfere with our battle."  
  
Sabriena snorted. "This is really low, you know that? Attacking us on our Prom night. You're pathetic."  
  
Sigourney's smile faded. Her mouth tightened until her lips were nothing but a thin line. Her fuchsia-colored eyes narrowed. "You killed our Queen," she said in a voice that was definitely not human. "Now you must be destroyed!"  
  
As the girls watched, several figures began to appear. They all seemed to have a medieval-style of dress. Some of them seemed eager to fight, others appeared to hang back. It was obvious that they were Enye's people.  
  
"ANIHILATE THEM!" Sigourney screeched.  
  
Immediately, her subjects attacked and at the same time, Trunks, Gohan, Piccolo and the girls powered up.  
  
At first, they fought off the attackers with ease, taking only a punch or two to be rid of them. But as they continued to fight, there seemed to be no end.  
  
"Don't they ever stop?!" Gohan cried.  
  
Sabriena had been pinned to the ground by a young-looking man. He held a large spear in his hands and pressed it across Sabriena's collarbone, pinning her to the floor. He leaned over it, grinning maniacally at her. His teeth were long and sharp and his eyes were hallow.  
  
"C'mon, rich bitch," he hissed at her. "What are you gonna do?"  
  
Sabriena narrowed her eyes at him. "Fuck you," she growled through clenched teeth.  
  
He leaned harder on the spear. "Fine by me," he said, licking his teeth.  
  
"AGH!" Sabriena screamed, trying to push him away. Her hair suddenly flamed into a bright golden light and her eyes turned yellow. Around her neck and wrists glowed brightly. Her scream turned into a cry of rage as she threw the guy off. She held the spear in her hand, glaring dangerously at him. He seemed to cower before her.  
  
"Please," he begged, sitting on his knees. "Mercy. I am weak . . . Forgive me."  
  
Sabriena grinned. "There are only two things to do to something weak," she said, "Ignore it or . . ." She paused and brought the spear smashing down, cracking the guy's head. "Kill it."  
  
"Guys, duck!" Leelee cried, holding her arms out from her side. A sudden wind rushed out from all sides of her body, knocking Sigourney's followers over.  
  
Sigourney still stood atop the huge speaker. She yawned. "Well, so much for them," she said, glancing down at her former subjects. Many of them were now seriously wounded or killed.  
  
She stepped off of the speaker to walk towards the group in the middle of the dance floor.  
  
One of the injured reached up and grabbed Sigourney's skirt. "Help . . ." he sputtered. "Please . . ."  
  
Angrily, Sigourney kicked him away with her shoe. "Disgusting," she muttered. She stared hard at the group.  
  
Piccolo stared back. "You don't stand a chance against us."  
  
"I beg to differ," she retorted. "I don't really think I'm up against much."  
  
"A Namek Warrior, an Android and a pair of Super Saiyans? To think you could take us would be a mistake," Piccolo said in a low, dangerously calm voice.  
  
"No!" Catie yelled. "This is OUR fight. Let us do it."  
  
Jenny nodded her agreement.  
  
Lindsey stood in a fighting stance, near Leelee. Sabriena walked up beside them, her expression stormy.  
  
"What? No way!" Trunks argued.  
  
Catie turned to him. "This is OUR fight - not yours. Let us do this. We need a chance to prove ourselves. Please . . ." her voice dropped to almost a whisper. "Give us a chance."  
  
Trunks nodded and lowered his fists to his sides. He nodded . . . one slow nod. He stayed powered up, however.  
  
Catie smiled and turned back.  
  
"Do you have any goodbyes?" Sigourney asked. "If not, then let's begin." She threw a huge energy blast at them - it glowed bright, burning pink.  
  
Leelee caught the blast and threw it back at her. Sigourney barely dodged it. She glared at Leelee.  
  
Leelee smirked. "What?"  
  
Sigourney was speechless. After a moment, she finally spoke, "You couldn't have just done that. You don't know how to use your powers!"  
  
"Oh, we don't?" Lindsey asked, the flames licking around her face and shoulders. "I'd wager that we do."  
  
"But . . . But . . . But HOW?!" she screamed.  
  
"That doesn't matter!" Jenny yelled.  
  
Catie smirked. "What DOES matter is that we can kick your ass now." She placed a firm hand on her hip and continued to smirk.  
  
Trunks involuntarily flinched. Catie looked too much like Vegeta when she did that.  
  
Sigourney growled. "Fine," she said. "You're right . . . it doesn't matter. I'm going to defeat you anyway."  
  
"Don't bank on it!" Jenny shouted and charged. She and Sigourney were then lost in a fight with punches and kicks flying. Sigourney landed a punch square in Jenny's jaw and sent her sprawling across the dance floor.  
  
"My turn," Lindsey hissed, running at Sigourney. Sigourney sidestepped and lifted her knee, catching the redhead off guard. Sigourney then brought both of her fists down on Lindsey's back, knocking her to the floor. She kicked her away.  
  
Sabriena glanced at her friends on the floor, both lying, gasping for breath. She attacked.  
  
"Come on, you pathetic little worm!" Sigourney challenged, effectively blocking all of Sabriena's kicks.  
  
Sabriena jumped and spun, catching Sigourney's face with the knife-end of the spear. She landed and brushed a few pieces of stray hair from her face. "Take that, bitch," she spat.  
  
Sigourney held a hand to her face. Red trickled from her forehead down the left side of her face. Her eyes turned a dark red color. "That's IT!" she threw another energy wave and hit Sabriena in the back, right between her shoulder blades. Sabriena was caught off guard and fell to the floor.  
  
Catie attacked then, doing her best to defeat their foe. She caught Sigourney's chin in an uppercut and smiled to herself. "Bring it on," she challenged in a menacing voice. She then kicked Sigourney.  
  
Sigourney countered with a quick knee to Catie's stomach. Sigourney brought Catie up close to her face and whispered in her ear. "You're pathetic. Your father has not trained you well. You dishonor him. To think that he would tolerate such disgusting weaklings in his household is an abomination. And he calls himself a warrior." With that, she threw Catie a few feet away.  
  
Catie jumped up. "Don't you ever, EVER say that!" she screamed, her power level rising. The floor beneath her cracked and vines sprouted from it, snaking their way around the room, crawling up the frozen statues of what used to be her classmates. "You have no idea who you are talking about! I have been taught well and I'll destroy you!!"  
  
"I have no idea who I am talking about," Sigourney repeated. "Whatever, kid. Like I said, your father is an abomination. Once I destroy you and the other girls, I will hunt him and the rest of them down and destroy them all."  
  
"He is NOT!" Catie screamed. "He's a prince! And he'll destroy you before you even have a chance to attack! He's a goddamned prince! And I don't care if he tends to rub it in all the time. He'll still kick your ass you low-class sorry excuse for a warrioress! You're no queen! And you certainly don't stand a chance against the Prince of Saiyans!"  
  
Sigourney snickered. "Sure." And she attacked again.  
  
"Catie!" Trunks cried. "Don't!"  
  
Catie threw herself at Sigourney again, rage blinding her. She was so angry that she couldn't concentrate. This was her downfall. She was cast to the side like the others.  
  
Sigourney was breathing hard, but she stood up straight and brushed her hair out of her eyes. She turned to Leelee. "You're the last of them. Come on."  
  
Clouds rolled above and thunder clapped. Strong wind blew through the building even though there were no windows or doors open.  
  
Leelee smirked a smirk that even Vegeta would have been proud of. "You don't know what you're up against this time," she hissed. And she charged. She fought as hard as she could, while still keeping her head clear. She was vicious. Her kicking and punching went on relentlessly; even ask Sigourney began to back down. Leelee dropped to the floor and swept Sigourney's feet out from under her. Then she stood again, kicking Sigourney, punctuating every word of her sentence with a kick. "You . . . stupid . . . bitch . . . don't . . . ever . . . touch . . . my . . . friends . . . AGAIN!!"  
  
By this time, the other girls had regained their strength and stood up. Leelee pressed the insides of her wrists together, letting her fingers fan out to the sides and aimed at Sigourney. She threw a huge energy blast at Sigourney, knocking her unconscious.  
  
"What have you done?" a deep voice shouted. A tall man in a cloak appeared, a hood covering his face. "You disrespectful brats," he growled. "You will pay for this."  
  
"And why is that, Kadar?" a voice asked.  
  
Everyone turned to see a young man with spiky white hair and deep brown skin. A short girl with orange hair and another girl with chin-length red hair accompanied him.  
  
"Hashem, go home," Kadar hissed.  
  
"You go home," Hashem retorted. "You leave these girls be. They've done nothing wrong."  
  
Kadar growled and gathered the tattered and torn Sigourney in his arms. "This is not over," he hissed and disappeared.  
  
Enye stepped forward. "Thank you, girls," she said. "I know that this is far from over, but we've a starting place now."  
  
The girl next to her nodded.  
  
"But where are you from? How did all of this happen?" Jenny asked.  
  
The girl with the short red hair grinned. "You'll know eventually."  
  
"And who are you?" Catie demanded, looking at the girl.  
  
"My name's Lexi," she said. "Don't worry . . . I'm not here to fight you."  
  
"Lexi knows a lot about our world. She thinks she can reunite my brother and I. If that can be arranged, this whole thing may very well end soon," Enye said.  
  
Catie nodded.  
  
"So then it's over?" Gohan asked.  
  
"For now," Hashem answered. "I expect to see all of you again very soon."  
  
Trunks nodded and put a hand on Catie's shoulder.  
  
Hashem, Enye and Lexi smiled and then they vanished.  
  
Jenny shook her head. "I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing people do that."  
  
Sabriena strolled over to where their circle had been. Ardon, Orion, Layton, Lia and Kristen were all frozen like the others. Sabriena slowly circled Ardon, smiling. "Ya know, I think I kind'a like him this way," she mused.  
  
"At least Kristen is quiet," Catie teased.  
  
"Dende, come out here," Piccolo said.  
  
Dende sheepishly stepped out from behind the DJ. "Yeah?"  
  
"What happened to all of these people?" Piccolo demanded.  
  
"I decided that it wouldn't be right for all of these teenagers to have to see that," Dende said. "So I froze time."  
  
"You can do that?" Gohan asked.  
  
Dende nodded. "For short periods of time."  
  
"Um . . ." Jenny started, "How do you unfreeze them?"  
  
"Are you ready for it?" Dende asked.  
  
"Yeah," Jenny answered.  
  
"Wait a second, guys," Lindsey said, walking over to Leelee. She put a hand on her shoulder and whispered to her, "You okay, chica?"  
  
Leelee nodded, but she was shaking. Lindsey gave her a tight hug and Leelee smiled. Seventeen walked over and Lindsey gave them some space.  
  
"Now," Sabriena said, "Let's see. Where was I?" She stepped in front of Ardon and looked around. She stepped back a few steps until his hands were back on her hips. She grinned and flashed a thumbs up sign. "Right here!"  
  
The others laughed.  
  
"You know what?" Trunks said as he and Catie stepped back to their place on the floor. "I think that was about the shortest battle we've ever been in."  
  
"And we weren't even in it," Gohan said as he stood behind the now powered- down Lindsey.  
  
"My hair is still okay, isn't it?" Jenny asked as she and Piccolo walked back to the floor.  
  
Piccolo chuckled. "Beautiful."  
  
Jenny grinned.  
  
"And how exactly is that?" Seventeen asked. "After I fight, I usually end up looking like shit."  
  
"I know, man!" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
"The single, most awesome substance ever created in the history of man," Leelee said seriously.  
  
"HAIR SPRAY!" all the girls said together and laughed.  
  
Dende smiled and spoke something in Namek and the vines disappeared. The floor was restored to normal and all of the followers of Sigourney disappeared.  
  
"Ready?" Dende asked.  
  
"READY!" Catie grinned.  
  
Dende sent another flash out over the room, and the music began blaring again.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
It was an hour later and the dance was still going strong as ever. There was a pause in the music as the DJ fiddled with some of the controls and CDs.  
  
"So, Gohan," Lindsey started. "Why exactly were you late this evening?"  
  
"I told you I had to pick up my tux," he said.  
  
Lindsey smirked. "Sure." *He told me he went to get the corsage . . . he's hiding something . . .*  
  
"Hey guys!" Aresa cried, walking over with her date and Videl and Shardnar.  
  
"Hey Aresa!" Gohan greeted her. "What are you guys up to?"  
  
"Nothing much," Videl answered.  
  
"WHERE'S THE MUSIC?!" Shardnar yelled in the direction of the DJ.  
  
There was a record scratch, followed by music.  
  
"That's more like it!" Shardnar yelled.  
  
"Without Me" by Eminem began to play and everyone whooped and yelled and resumed dancing.  
  
"I'll be right back," Gohan said and ran off.  
  
"Okay," Lindsey sighed.  
  
"I wonder where he went," Jenny said to Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo shook his head and shrugged.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
So what do you guys think? I'm sorry that the fight scene wasn't nearly as long as the other one in my last story. I'm just eager to finish this one up so that I can go on to my next story. =^_^=  
  
Yes, I already have another one planned after this one. But it's gonna be a lil different. *shrugs* See ya'll! 


	17. Sabriena's Songfic

I am so high,  
  
I can hear heaven.  
  
I am so high,  
  
I can hear heaven.  
  
Whoa, but heaven...no, heaven don't hear me.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Sabriena wrapped her arms around Ardon's neck and leaned her head on his shoulder as one of her favorite songs played over the speaker that hadn't blown up. It was weird. One minute fighting for your life, the next slow dancing with your boyfriend. She shook her head and laid it on Ardon's firm chest.  
  
He looked down at her with warm eyes, "So, do you wanna go to a movie or somethin' tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure," Sabriena answered.  
  
Ardon lifter Sabriena's chin with his hand. They looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity before Sabriena blew it off and pressed her lips to Ardon's  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles. Watch as we all fly away.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Sabriena broke off from the kiss to make a witty retort but was pulled back into another kiss which she quickly melted into. Sabriena's heart pounded in her chest.  
  
"Screw everyone else," she said to Ardon.  
  
"Let's get outta here."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Now that the world isn't ending  
  
It's love that I'm sending to you  
  
It isn't the love of a hero  
  
And that's why I fear it won't do  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Ardon looked at her, "Where to?" he asked.  
  
Sabriena took his hand and they headed for the door, "I don't care," she said. "As long as it's with you."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
And they say that a hero could save us  
  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
  
Watch as we all fly away  
  
And they're watching us  
  
They're watching us  
  
As we all fly away  
  
And they're watching us  
  
They're watching us as we all fly away  
  
And they're watching us  
  
They're watching us  
  
As we all fly away  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A BIG thank you to Catie for writing this chapter for me! I'm just outta energy and inspiration. . .  
  
Kristen and Lia, please, please, please e-mail me! It is important!  
  
Thanks everyone! *waves* Bye! 


	18. Leelee's Songfic

Disclaimer: DBZ/GT and the song "I Believe in You and Me" don't belong to me, of course. They belong to Akira Toriyama and Whitney Houston, respectively.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seventeen slid his arm around Leelee's waist and intertwined his fingers with hers with his other hand, pulling her close to him. Leelee laid her head on his shoulder and smiled. They were on the dance floor, like everyone else, rocking back and forth to the slow song the DJ was playing for 'all da couples in da house!' (^__^)  
  
Seventeen looked down at his date and smiled at her. He kissed her forehead and rested his chin on her head.  
  
'My Kami, he is so sweet. I wish I could do something sweet for him...' Leelee thought as she snuggled closer to her boyfriend. Then suddenly an idea hit her. She snapped her head up as the brilliant thought entered her head, her abruptness nearly giving Seventeen a heart attack.  
  
"What's gotten into you?" he asked as her eyes widened and broad grin spread across her lips. "Leelee? Are you okay?"  
  
Leelee chuckled to herself. "Never felt better!" She gently pushed away from a thoroughly confused Seventeen and kissed his cheek. "Boy, do I have a surprise for you!" She winked at him and walked towards the DJ.  
  
As he watched her walk away, Trunks and Catie came up to him.  
  
"Hey, where's she going?" Catie asked.  
  
Seventeen shrugged his shoulders. "She said she had a surprise for me..."  
  
Trunks and Catie exchanged glances of confusion. Lindsey, Jenny, Piccolo, and the others walked up to them as they realized that Leelee had taken over the microphone.  
  
"Anybody wanna guess what's she's up to?" Lindsey questioned the group.  
  
Everyone shrugged and shook their heads. They all looked on as Leelee stood next to the DJ stand and began talking into the mike.  
  
"I have a very special person in my life, and he's done some very special things for me. And I think it's time that I've done something special for him." She turned to the DJ and nodded once. He nodded back to her and began playing the music to Whitney Houston's "I Believe in You and Me." A spotlight shone one her as she began to sing in the voice that Seventeen loved so much.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I believe in you and me  
  
I believe that we will be  
  
In love eternally  
  
Well, as far as I can see  
  
You will always be the one for me  
  
(Oh, yes you will)  
  
I believe in dreams again  
  
I believe that love will never end  
  
And like the river finds the sea  
  
I was lost now I'm free  
  
'Cause I believe in you and me  
  
~*~*~  
  
Despite the fact that he was an android, he still felt a blush rise to his cheeks as his girlfriend sang to him. The girls looked at each other and 'aww'ed softly. The boys rolled their eyes but smiled anyway.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I will never leave your side  
  
I will never hurt your pride  
  
When all the chips are down, heh  
  
I will always be around  
  
Just to be right where you are, my love  
  
Oh, you know I love you boy  
  
I will never leave you out  
  
I will always let you in  
  
To places no one's ever been  
  
Deep inside can't you see  
  
That I believe in you and me  
  
~*~*~  
  
Leelee walked towards her date with a smile on her face. The crowd that had turned their attention on her moved to make a path for her as she walked by.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Well, maybe I'm a fool  
  
To feel the way I do  
  
But, I will play the fool forever  
  
Just to be with you forever  
  
I believe in miracles  
  
And ah-who's a miracle  
  
And yes, baby you're a dream come true  
  
~*~*~  
  
Leelee stood in front of him and touched his cheek. Seventeen smiled at her, for he was too awe-struck to do anything else.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I was lost Now I'm free  
  
My darlin', I believe in you and me  
  
See I was lost  
  
Now I'm free  
  
'Cause I believe in you and me  
  
Ooh! Oh, yes I do I believe in you and me  
  
~*~*~  
  
The couple gazed into each other's eyes, while the crowd cheered wildly as the song ended. Seventeen brought Leelee's face up to his and kissed her passionately on the lips. Everyone cheered even louder as they kissed under the spotlight.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
WOO-HOO! Yay for Leelee!! She wrote this chap, folks, and as soon as I get to it, I'll have Jenny's and Catie's chapters up. And Kristen's. and Lia's.. and mine. *sigh* I'll never get this done... And BTW, has ANYONE seen Lia?! She's fallen off the face of the earth! LIA!!!!!  
  
L8RZ, ya'll. I'm out. 


	19. Catie's Songfic

"That was so sweet!" Catie cried.  
  
Trunks nodded, just as another slow song came one. "You wanna dance?" he asked.  
  
"Sure!" Catie grinned.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Can this be true?  
  
Tell me, can this be real?  
  
How can I put into words what I feel?  
  
My life was complete,  
  
I thought I was whole,  
  
Why do I feel like I'm losing control?  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Trunks wrapped his arms around Catie's waist as she laid her head on his chest. Softly, he whispered the lyrics in her ear.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Never thought that love could feel like this,  
  
Then you changed my world,  
  
With just one kiss.  
  
How can it be,  
  
That right here with me,  
  
There's an angel?  
  
It's a miracle.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Catie snuggled closer to him, listening to the beautiful music and Trunks' soft voice next to her ear. She clung to the back of his jacket, hugging him tightly as they danced. She breathed in deeply, inhaling his cologne. She smiled to herself. *Adidas Moves*  
  
Her mind drifted back to when she had first met Trunks. When was that? It felt like she had always known him. Oh yes, it was the day Lindsey talked them all into going horseback riding. She had rode out to talk to them. They ended up throwing each other into the pond and falling asleep on the ground. She had met and talked with Trunks on the way home that day.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Your love is like a river,  
  
Peaceful and deep.  
  
Your soul is like a secret  
  
That I never could keep.  
  
When I look in your eyes,  
  
I know that it's true,  
  
God must have spent  
  
A little more time on you.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Trunks remembered that night he and Catie had gone out to eat. They went driving and were attacked. She had been taken from him - he had nearly lost his mind. He couldn't stand the thought of losing her. He hadn't cared that he had got cut. He hadn't cared that his car got trashed. His only thoughts that night had been of her.  
  
The same went for tonight. He was proud of her for fighting. He ached to defend her, but she wouldn't have it. She insisted on fighting by herself and sure enough, she did it.  
  
Trunks smiled to himself. *If there is one girl my father will approve of, she's the one.* he thought.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
In all of creation,  
  
All things great and small,  
  
You are the one,  
  
That surpasses them all.  
  
More precious than any  
  
Diamond or pearl,  
  
You broke the mold  
  
When you came in this world.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Catie blinked, trying to clear her head. How was it that she could hardly remember her life before she had met Trunks? It seemed to her now that he had always been there to talk to her, to comfort her, to make her laugh, to love her. Everything about him seemed so perfect. She just didn't understand it. But it didn't matter. He was here NOW and that was what was important.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
And I'm trying hard to figure out  
  
Just how I ever did without  
  
The warmth of your smile,  
  
The heart of a child,  
  
That's deep inside  
  
And leaves me purified.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Trunks held her in his arms and everything seemed to melt away. There was nothing he could see, except for her. Gently, he lifted her head and kissed her lips.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Your love is like a river,  
  
Peaceful and deep.  
  
Your soul is like a secret  
  
That I never could keep.  
  
When I look in your eyes,  
  
I know that it's true  
  
God must have spent  
  
A little more time on you.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
It felt to Catie that they were dancing on air. She broke the kiss and looked down. She gasped. They were a good two feet off the floor and no one seemed to notice.  
  
"Trunks!" she gasped in a whisper.  
  
"Shh," he said. "It's okay. I won't drop you. I promise." And he kissed her again.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Never thought that love  
  
Could feel like this,  
  
Then you changed my world  
  
With just one kiss.  
  
How can it be  
  
That right here with me  
  
There's an angel?  
  
It's a miracle.  
  
Your love is like a river,  
  
Peaceful and deep.  
  
Your soul is like a secret  
  
That I never could keep.  
  
When I look in your eyes,  
  
I know that it's true  
  
God must have spent  
  
A little more time on you.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Catie smiled as the song ended and Trunks slowly lowered himself and her to the ground.  
  
"See? I told you I wouldn't drop you," Trunks said.  
  
"I know," she murmured into his chest. "I trust you."  
  
"I'll never drop you," he said, as they kissed once more.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
*chokes*  
  
I think I got a little too sappy on that one, I'm not sure. *shrugs* Well, there ya go, Catie!! It's all for you, chica!! *grins like an idiot* 


	20. Kristen's Songfic

Kristen sighed as one of her favorite songs came on. He stood close to Layton, smiling as the two of them danced. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned her head on his right shoulder.  
  
"Having fun?" Layton asked softly.  
  
"Mm-hmm," she murmured. She smiled. She couldn't believe how lucky she'd been with everything that had happened recently. She had almost lost everything, and now it all seemed to be okay again. The horses, the whole stable would've been gone had it not been for Catie and her other newfound friends.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
I had no choice but to hear you  
  
You stated your case time and again  
  
I thought about it  
  
You treat me like I'm a princess  
  
I'm not used to liking that  
  
You ask me how my day was  
  
You've already won me over in spite of me  
  
Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
  
I couldn't help it  
  
It's all your fault  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Kristen smiled as she buried her face into Layton's chest as they danced. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and kissed her cheek. She sighed contentedly as they swayed to the music.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole  
  
You're so much braver than I gave you credit for  
  
That's not lip service I had no choice but to hear you  
  
You stated your case time and again  
  
I thought about it  
  
You've already won me over in spite of me  
  
Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
  
I couldn't help it  
  
It's all your fault  
  
You are the bearer of unconditional things  
  
You held your breath and the door for me  
  
Thanks for your patience  
  
You're the best listener that I've ever met  
  
You're my best friend  
  
Best friend with benefits  
  
What took me so long  
  
I've never felt this healthy before  
  
I've never wanted something rational  
  
I am aware now  
  
I am aware now  
  
You've already won me over in spite of me  
  
Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
  
I couldn't help it  
  
It's all your fault  
  
*~*~*~  
  
I'm sorry that one was so short . . . I RAN OUTTA IDEAS!! *sob* I'm sorry!!!  
  
Well, just a couple more chapters to go and we're done, ladies and gentlemen!! Then it's on to the next one!!! Yippee!!!! 


	21. Gohan's Surprise

The music paused and everyone stopped dancing.  
  
"Dude, this DJ sucks," Kristen muttered.  
  
Catie nodded her agreement.  
  
"Everyone listen up!" the DJ shouted into a microphone. "We have a special surprise for a lucky lady out on the floor tonight. We've got a request for a song from Son Gohan for his girlfriend Lindsey."  
  
The light dimmed and Gohan drew Lindsey close to him. A spotlight focused in on them as everyone stepped back to watch.  
  
Leelee hit Seventeen's shoulder, "Why didn't you do something nice like that for me?"  
  
Seventeen shrugged and rubbed his shoulder. "You beat me to it."  
  
Leelee blinked. "I guess I did . . ."  
  
"Why did you do this?" Lindsey asked, eyeing Gohan suspiciously as the music began.  
  
"I want you to know how I truly feel," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Well I'm shameless when it comes to loving you  
  
I'll do anything you want me to  
  
I'll do anything at all  
  
And I'm standing here for all the world to see  
  
Oh baby, that's what's left of me  
  
Don't have very far to fall  
  
You know now I'm not a man who's ever been  
  
Insecure about the world I've been livin' in  
  
I don't break easy  
  
I have my pride  
  
But if you need to be satisfied  
  
I'm shameless  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Th- this is. . ." Lindsey caught her breath. "I mean. . ."  
  
Gohan chuckled softly, holding her as close as he could. "I know."  
  
Waves of memories washed over Lindsey. She remembered telling her brother, Patrick and her friend Sarah when they were younger that it was her dream to be totally in love and dance to Garth Brooks' song "Shameless" along on the dance floor with her one true love. She had never told anyone else that in her life. Gohan had to have called Patrick and asked him all about her. What else had he told her?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh honey, I don't have a prayer  
  
Everytime I see you standin' there  
  
I go down on my knees  
  
And I'm changin',  
  
Swore I'd never compromise  
  
Oh but you convinced me otherwise  
  
I'll do anything you please  
  
You see in all my life I've never found  
  
What I couldn't resist  
  
What I couldn't turn down  
  
I could walk away from anyone I ever knew  
  
But I can't walk away from you  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
She remembered when she first met Gohan . . . how he'd been so nice to her and Jenny . . . how he had invited her to stay with him out of sheer kindness.  
  
She remembered how he had agreed to go riding with her even though he knew absolutely nothing about horses.  
  
She remembered how he had protected her from the storm and made sure she was okay. That cold, dark night with all the freezing rain and wind and rushing water - he'd stayed by her side the whole time. She'd nearly died. She would have died if it hadn't been for him.  
  
She remembered the fight with Kamahina and how Gohan had tried so bravely to protect all of them. How she'd been so heartbroken and lost when Sabriena died and how he assured her that everything would be all right.  
  
She remembered how he was always there to back her up, to protect her, to help her . . . to just be there to listen. He had just always been there for ANYTHING.  
  
Her heart pounded loudly in her chest as she realized that she truly loved him. And fear shook her as she realized that one day she would have to go home . . . one day she'd have to leave Japan . . . one day, she'd have to leave him . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
I have never let anything have this much control over me  
  
I work too hard to call my life my own  
  
And I've made my self a world  
  
And it's worked so perfectly  
  
But it's your world now, I can't refuse  
  
I've never had to much to lose  
  
Well I'm shameless  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Gohan felt her shoulders shaking as he held her close. His head swam. *It's now or never, Gohan* he told himself. His palms were sweaty and shaking and he felt like her couldn't breathe. Good Kami, his jacket was strangling him . . .  
  
He remembered sitting in the classroom, catching his breath when he saw the new redheaded girl walk into the room. The way she and her friend walked so confidently and seemed to not have a care in the world. The way they clicked immediately.  
  
He remembered the night at the dance club, having so much fun with all of them and thinking that that was the way life was supposed to be.  
  
He remembered the long talk they had that night after he fought those two guys who had been hitting on Lindsey and Jenny. He remembered their first kiss and how he felt as if nothing could ever go wrong again.  
  
He remembered how scared he'd felt when he thought he'd lost her in that storm. How he begged for someone to save her and how relieved he'd been when she was okay.  
  
He remembered her attempts to save the horses. How it seemed so important to her and it had become important to him. SHE'D become important to him. She was everything to him.  
  
*Just DO it!* his mind screamed. *For Kami's sake, man, get a hold of yourself and do it! If you don't you'll regret it for the rest of your life!*  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
You know it should be easy for a man who's strong  
  
To say he's sorry or admit when he's wrong  
  
I've never lost anything I've ever missed  
  
But I've never been in love like this!  
  
It's outta my hands  
  
I'm shameless  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
The singing paused as the music continued on. The DJ lowered it a bit so that the completely silent crowd could hear what was being said.  
  
Gohan swallowed and stepped back a couple of steps from Lindsey.  
  
"What are you doing?" she whispered, completely confused.  
  
"Lindsey," Gohan started in a clear, loud voice. "I love you more than anything in the world. You're everything to me. Everything. I can't picture my life without you."  
  
Lindsey leaned forward a bit, her eyes wide, "Son Gohan, just what do you think you are DOING?!" she hissed in a loud whisper.  
  
Gohan laughed. "I have no idea! All I know is that I can't live my life without you." He paused, reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small black box as he dropped to one knee.  
  
Everyone gasped and seemed to crowd in to hear.  
  
Gohan took Lindsey's hand in his and gazed up into her eyes. "Lindsey, I love you. And I'll never be able to live with myself if I don't ask this question. Lindsey . . . will you marry me?"  
  
Lindsey stood frozen, staring in shock at the box that had been opened to reveal a huge diamond ring set in what looked like a silver band. She couldn't breathe . . . all she could do was stand there and stare. Finally, she slowly nodded her head.  
  
"What?" Gohan whispered, staring at her in shock.  
  
"YES!" Lindsey screamed, tears streaming down her face. "Yes, I'll marry you!!"  
  
Gohan jumped up and kissed Lindsey passionately. Then he broke the kiss, pulled the ring from the box and slipped it onto her hand.  
  
Everyone clapped and cheered.  
  
Lindsey screamed and threw herself at Gohan, wrapping her arms around his neck. Gohan smiled at Piccolo and Piccolo smiled back.  
  
The DJ turned the music back up.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Shameless as a man can be  
  
You could make a total fool of me  
  
I just wanted you to know  
  
Oh I'm shameless  
  
I just wanted you to know  
  
Oh I'm shameless  
  
Oh I'm down on my knees . . .  
  
Shameless!  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
As soon as the song was over, Gohan's and Lindsey's friends ran to them and bombarded them with questions. The first thing Jenny did was lift Lindsey's hand to stare at the ring.  
  
"Holy shit!" she cried. "That's platinum!"  
  
"Yeah," Gohan said, blushing. "I figured I might as well go all out, right?"  
  
Seventeen chuckled.  
  
Trunks clapped Gohan on the back. "Way to go, man!"  
  
Gohan grinned.  
  
Loud music began again and everyone around them was dancing.  
  
"You know what?" Leelee shouted. "I think I'm ready to get out of here!"  
  
Lia nodded. "Let's!"  
  
They made their way through the crowd and out into the cool, crisp night air. Their limo sat waiting for them.  
  
"Guys?" Jenny said. "Uh, Piccolo and I . . . well, we're just gonna go for a walk, is that okay? I mean, we don't wanna desert you, but we just want some time, ya know?"  
  
"That's fine," Gohan said, holding Lindsey's hand. "We'll see you guys again soon, okay?"  
  
Piccolo nodded.  
  
Jenny ran and gave everyone a hug, then she and Piccolo started off.  
  
"Do you just wanna fly somewhere?" Gohan asked Lindsey.  
  
Lindsey nodded.  
  
"I think that's what we're going to do, too," Seventeen said.  
  
Trunks nodded in agreement.  
  
"We'll see you guys!" Lia smiled and waved.  
  
Everyone said their goodbyes, then watched as Lia and Kristen and their dates made their way to the limo and drove away.  
  
"You know, I reserved Hotel rooms for everyone," Seventeen said.  
  
Leelee froze dead in her tracks. "What for?"  
  
Seventeen smiled. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Leelee. I just did it because no one goes home on prom night. That doesn't mean you have to DO anything. It just means that we now have a place to sleep."  
  
"Oh," Leelee said quietly.  
  
"You sound disappointed," Catie mused.  
  
Leelee blushed.  
  
"Come on, you guys," Seventeen said. "I'm tired and I want to go to sleep."  
  
Trunks nodded.  
  
All three guys scooped up their girlfriends in their arms and flew off. 


	22. Jenny's Songfic

Jenny and Piccolo walked hand-in-hand along the outside of the building, neither one talking.  
  
Piccolo glanced sideways at Jenny, who was looking up at the sky. "Do you want to sit down?" he asked in his deep voice.  
  
Jenny jumped slightly, then smiled. "Yeah." She hadn't expected him to start talking. They sat down on a stone bench near the side of the building. It sat on a large square of concrete, surrounded by a small garden of beautiful trees and flowers.  
  
"So, where'd your friends go?" Piccolo asked.  
  
Jenny blushed. "Um, I think they went to hotel rooms."  
  
Piccolo blinked. He suddenly realized what was going on. He blushed furiously. "Oh."  
  
Jenny giggled.  
  
Piccolo swallowed and glanced around, pulling on his collar. "So, you didn't want to go with them, did you?"  
  
Jenny stared down at her shoes. "Nah . . . It's okay . . . I mean, unless you wanted to . . ."  
  
Piccolo said nothing.  
  
Jenny swallowed. *Figures* she thought to herself.  
  
"Jenny," Piccolo said quietly.  
  
"Yes?" she asked in a hushed voice.  
  
"I . . ." Piccolo paused as music from the open window floated out. "Do you want to dance?"  
  
Jenny smiled. "Sure."  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Turn it inside out so I can see  
  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
  
And when I wake you're never there  
  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
  
You're everywhere  
  
Just tell me how I got this far  
  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
  
'Cause every time I look you're never there  
  
And every time I sleep you're always there  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
  
  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I'm not alone  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Jenny smiled as she and Piccolo danced. Her heart fluttered. She wanted to tell him how she felt . . . she wanted to let him know how much he meant to her. She loved him. She knew she did. But did he feel the same way? He wasn't like other guys where if she said "I love you" that he'd answer quickly "I love you, too" just to avoid embarrassment. If he didn't love her, he'd just stare at her and not say a thing. If he didn't answer her, she didn't think she could take it. That was a scary thought to her. Pouring her heart out to someone and then having them just sit there and stare at her? Not answering, not smiling, but just a pure, unreadable stare. She shook her head. She couldn't take that. *But how can I live with myself if I don't? I'll lose my mind!*  
  
*~*~*~  
  
  
  
I recognize the way you make me feel  
  
It's hard to think that you might not be real  
  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
  
Away from me  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I'm not alone  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Piccolo stared down at the girl in his arms. How had he let this happen? How could he, a Namek warrior, fall in love with an earthling girl? *Well* he reminded himself *she's not exactly just any other girl. She's something special*  
  
He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. He knew that if he ever lost Jenny, he'd lose his mind. He blinked, feeling the foreign sensation in the back of his eyes. His vision blurred. He squeezed his eyes shut. He had to do something to let her know that he wanted her there forever. He wanted her to know what she meant to him. What could he do? What could he say? On his planet, there weren't really emotions like this.  
  
He smirked in spite of himself. *Earth has made me soft* he thought. But he pulled Jenny closer to him and kissed her cheek.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
And when I touch your hand  
  
It's then I understand  
  
The beauty that's within  
  
It's now that we begin  
  
You always light my way  
  
I hope there never comes a day  
  
No matter where I go  
  
I always feel you so  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Piccolo stepped back from Jenny and smiled. "I have something I have to say to you."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Jenny," he paused. "I love you."  
  
Jenny gulped. A smile played across her lips. "I love you, too."  
  
Their lips met in a passionate kiss and they both knew they had done the right thing by finally letting their true feelings come through.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I catch my breath it's you I breathe  
  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
You're in everyone I see  
  
So tell me  
  
Do you see me?  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"Do you want to go back to the look out?" Piccolo smiled, trying to ask a question that went much deeper.  
  
Jenny caught on. "Yeah, I would really like that."  
  
Piccolo smiled and picked Jenny up. He carried her in his arms back towards his home.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Was that what you wanted, Jenny? I tried really hard!  
  
Hope ya'll enjoy. I'll get my next chap up in a few minutes. =^_^= I'm on a roll today! I think I might get this one finished!!! 


	23. Show Me You Love Me

Warning: This chapter contains sexual scenes. I tried to keep them in good taste, but I may not have done as well as I had originally intended. This is not, I repeat NOT a lemon, but it does tell a little bit of what was going on.  
  
I think I'm rambling, so I'll just let you read now.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"Wow," Leelee murmured, looking around at her hotel room. It was a large room with red walls and white carpet. The bed had a red and gold comforter on it with red and gold pillows. There was a large glass door on the far wall that led to a balcony that overlooked the city. Smiling, Leelee stepped out onto the balcony.  
  
"Hey Leelee!" Lindsey called, waving. She stood on the balcony next to Leelee's.  
  
"This is SWEET!" Catie cried, leaning far over the railing of her balcony.  
  
"Catie, get back in here," came Trunks' voice. An arm reached out of the door and pulled the giggling Catie back into the room.  
  
Leelee's eyes went wide and she laughed.  
  
"Dude, I think they went a little overboard in here with the red," Lindsey said.  
  
"Same here," Leelee grinned.  
  
"Lins! What are you doing?"  
  
Lindsey smiled widely at Leelee. "I gotta go," she whispered and went back into the room.  
  
Leelee went back into her room to find that Seventeen had pulled back the covers of their bed. "Silk sheets," he mumbled, blushing furiously.  
  
Leelee's ears turned red and she looked at the floor.  
  
Seventeen walked slowly to her and lifted her chin with his hand. Leelee started to say something, but he cut her off. "Shh," he hushed and kissed her lips. Leelee leaned into it, tingles running up and down her spine.  
  
Seventeen shrugged off his jacket and began to take off his shirt. Leelee gasped and looked away. Seventeen froze. "What?"  
  
"Nothing," Leelee stammered.  
  
Seventeen took Leelee firmly by the shoulders. "You don't have to do anything if you don't want to."  
  
Leelee looked into his pale blue eyes. "I want to."  
  
Leelee smiled. "I love you, Leelee."  
  
"I love you, Seventeen," she answered, leaning in for another passionate kiss.  
  
Seventeen kissed her shoulder, working his way up her neck, kissing her right below her ear. "I love you so much," he whispered. "I'll never hurt you, I promise."  
  
Leelee murmured and nodded.  
  
"C'mere," he breathed, picking her up and laying on the bed. "I love you."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Trunks had pulled Catie back into the room. He laid on the bed, completely stretched out, watching her with intense blue eyes. Catie gulped. "Well, I see you don't waste anytime."  
  
Trunks smirked. "That is so like you humans, always making a joke as a defense when you're nervous."  
  
Catie narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Oh, come on, I'm just playing," Trunks said.  
  
Catie turned away from him, crossing her arms and staring out the window. "Stupid demi saiyan."  
  
Trunks crossed his arms and stared at the floor, licking his lips and thinking. He did the only thing he could think of to break the silence. He tackled her.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Catie screeched.  
  
Trunks flipped her over and . . .  
  
Tickled her.  
  
Catie screamed and laughed, trying to wrench herself out from under him as his fingers tormented her sides. "No! Trunks! I . . . can't . . . breathe!!!"  
  
Trunks laughed.  
  
Catie sat up with all the force she had and tickled him back.  
  
"Agh!" he cried, falling over backward and laughing. "Okay, okay, truce!"  
  
Catie sat triumphantly, staring down at her boyfriend.  
  
"Come here," Trunks said, pulling Catie down on his chest. He stared into her eyes and ran his fingers through her hair. "You're so beautiful," he breathed. He reached up and kissed her jaw. Their lips met in a passionate kiss as their energy rose. The door flew open and wind blew the curtains. Catie's hair swirled around them as they laid there.  
  
"I . . ." Trunks began. "I mean . . . can we? . . . Do you want to . . . ?"  
  
Catie smiled and nodded.  
  
Trunks smiled back and kissed her again. "This is a night you'll never forget."  
  
Catie swallowed the lump in her throat. "I love you."  
  
Trunks pulled off his jacket and Catie assisted with his tie, pulling him into her. They kissed and broke only to get the shirt over his head. Trunks wrapped his arms around her shoulders, still locked in the kiss, and pulled down the zipper in the back. With his strength, he ripped it right off. "Was it expensive?!" He asked in a panic.  
  
Catie rolled her eyes and shoved him.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
Instead of waiting for a reply he picked her up and laid her on the bed, leaning over her, pinning her beneath him, "Sorry about the dress."  
  
"Shut up." Catie answered as she pulled him closer.  
  
He smiled. "Happy prom."  
  
She grinned as she kissed him again, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him down on top of her. She wrapped her leg around his, pulling him closer. They kissed each other furiously, both working themselves into a frantic passion. Trunks sat up, pulling her up with him. He sat on his knees with her legs stretched out under him. He tilted his head down and continued to kiss her. Her head angled up with her long, silky brown hair falling back and cascading over her bare back. His lavender locks fell forward, brushing her forehead.  
  
Catie reached up and wrenched her fingers in his hair. She pulled back a bit and he broke the kiss, breathing heavily.  
  
"So that's the way you wanna play, is it?" he asked.  
  
Catie grinned mischievously.  
  
"Fine," he said and smothered her mouth with his again, while sliding his hands around to her back. He quickly unsnapped her bra and cast it aside.  
  
Heat began to build between them and their energy rose. Instantaneously, Trunks' hair flashed gold and he was a super-saiyan. His golden aura engulfed both himself and his soon-to-be lover.  
  
Catie's hair flashed green as vines began to snake their ways around the room.  
  
Trunks heaved his weight forward, hurling both of them back onto the bed. His weight once again pinned her beneath him. Vines sprouted from under the two of them and began to intertwine with the others. Within minutes, the whole room was covered in thick foliage. Vividly colored flowers budded and blossomed everywhere.  
  
They paused again and stared into each other's eyes. Trunks was breathing raggedly and he trembled slightly. He let his fingers trail along the side of Catie's face and across her lips.  
  
"Are . . ." he gulped down some air. "Are you sure you're ready?"  
  
Catie blinked once, slowly, then nodded her head.  
  
"Okay," Trunks whispered softly. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
**THUD**  
  
Ardon wedged Sabriena between himself and the door to their hotel room, kissing her furiously. Sabriena entangled her fingers in his hair as she kissed him back.  
  
Ardon had talked his friend into giving them a ride to the hotel. They sat in the back of the car, making out the whole way. And they made out the whole way up the elevator. And now they were outside the room - still making out.  
  
Ardon kissed her shoulder, her collarbone, her neck, under her chin . . .  
  
"Open the door, Ardon!"  
  
His lips met hers again as he reached into his back pocket, fumbling for his keys. He found them and somehow managed to get the door open without looking at it. They fell in the door and stayed there, with half of their bodies inside the room and half of them outside of the room.  
  
Someone walked by and kicked Ardon's shoe. Ardon paused to look up at Shardnar and Videl.  
  
"You know," Shardnar said, "The purpose of getting a room is to go inside and shut the door."  
  
Sabriena held up her fist and extended her middle finger. "Take that to your room," she hissed. "You'll need it."  
  
Ardon stood up and pulled Sabriena up, too. Then he slammed the door in Shardnar's face.  
  
"Now, where were we?" Ardon asked, grinning at his girlfriend.  
  
"Right here," Sabriena answered, kissing him again.  
  
"Now I remember," he murmured against her lips.  
  
Sabriena giggled.  
  
Ardon paused. "I've never met anyone like you, Briena," he said. "I can't believe I fell for you so fast."  
  
"Me either," Sabriena smiled. "I mean, I can't believe I fell for you that fast, either."  
  
Sabriena wasn't the type to say "I love you!" and neither was Ardon. But it was something that neither needed to say. They both knew and that was all that mattered.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Gohan and Lindsey stood in their darkened hotel room, neither one saying anything, just staring at each other.  
  
"So," Lindsey said, staring down at her dress.  
  
"So," Gohan said.  
  
Silence.  
  
Lindsey chewed on her bottom lip, thinking.  
  
Gohan slowly walked to her, running his hands down her cool, smooth arms. "I love you," he whispered. He leaned down, pressing his warm lips to hers. Simultaneously, they opened their mouths to a French kiss. Lindsey wrapped her cool fingers around the back of Gohan's neck as she gently probed the inside of his mouth with her tongue. Cinnamon. He had been chewing that damned cinnamon gum again. She tried not to smile.  
  
They slowly broke apart, smiling. Lindsey ran her hands up his chest and slid his jacket off his shoulders. Then she began to unbutton his shirt.  
  
Gohan's breathing was heavy. He stared down, watching her slender fingers undo the buttons. He reached down, kissing her temple. She sighed contentedly and continued until his shirt was open. She kissed the warm skin of his bare chest. He wrapped a strong hand around the back of her neck, squeezing gently. She pulled his shirt off, nuzzling up against his neck. Gohan swallowed.  
  
She pressed herself against him, looking up at him. He swallowed again. Smiling, she stepped back and unzipped her dress, letting it rustle to the floor. She stepped out of it and advanced towards him. He didn't know why, but he stepped backwards until he bumped against the bed and fell to a sitting position.  
  
Lindsey stopped. "What?"  
  
"Well, it's just that . . . I . . . I've never . . ." he stammered.  
  
Lindsey leaned in closer and kissed him again. "It's all right," she whispered softly. "It'll be okay."  
  
"I . . ." Gohan took a ragged breath, "I'm not sure about . . . I mean . . . what do I . . .?"  
  
"Don't worry about it," Lindsey said. "I know. You'll be fine."  
  
"You mean, you've . . . ?"  
  
Lindsey nodded slowly. "Once."  
  
Gohan nodded and kissed her. It was kind of reassuring to him that she knew what she was doing. He felt her run her nails down his back and he laid back, pulling her on top of him. He kicked off his shoes and she did the same.  
  
Lindsey reached down and unbuckled his belt. She grinned at him and whipped it off with a snap. His eyes went wide, then he smiled as he slid out of his slacks. Lindsey glanced down at him and grinned again. "Silk sheets, silk boxers. Boy, you're gonna slide all over this bed." She winked at him.  
  
"I don't intend on staying in the boxers," he reminded her, finding his voice again.  
  
"Ooh!" she purred. She leaned over him, staring down into his eyes. She kissed him again, ravishing his mouth with her tongue. He gripped the sheets as his head was pressed back into the bed from the force of her kiss.  
  
Their power levels rose as the intensity between them grew. Suddenly, as if from nowhere, flames leapt up from under the bed, casting a warm, orangish glow about the room. Gohan jumped, then blinked.  
  
"You did that on purpose," he said in a low voice.  
  
She shrugged. "Maybe."  
  
Gohan stared up at his future wife. In the glow from the flames, her hair looked redder than ever. The crimson curls fell over her shoulders to brush his chest. Her emerald eyes burned into his ebony ones as they laid there, breathing unsteadily, both knowing what they wanted, what each other wanted, and both ready to give everything to each other.  
  
Gohan laid his head back as he kissed Lindsey again. The cool silk felt good against his hot skin. He longed for her . . . every part of her. And it wasn't just lust. It may have seemed like it at the time, but this was much more. He wanted her because he loved her. Every tiny bit of him loved her with a passion that he was sure no one could understand. Even he didn't understand. There was a lump in his throat that he couldn't swallow as they laid together that night. The whole time, the one thought that kept pushing its way into his mind was, "What did I do to deserve someone as special as she is?"  
  
Afterwards, Gohan lay awake with his fiancee at his side. She curled up next to him, her left hand on his chest and her right hand tucked under her head, her fingers in her hair, wrapped in the red silk sheet. He wrapped his arm around her and tried to relax. He still felt a bit uppity from their love-making and there was just no way he was getting to sleep. It was his first time! He shook his head, remembering every aspect of the night. He chuckled softly to himself and looked at Lindsey. The wound on the left side of her neck was still bleeding a bit. He wiped the blood away.  
  
*I didn't mean to bite her that hard* he thought to himself. *But she bites hard, too!* He snickered. He hadn't known where it had come from when he bit her - it seemed to be some kind of primal instinct. His way of marking her as his own. He decided it was from his Saiyan blood. He fingered the cresent-shaped wound on his own neck. He smiled and closed his eyes. Nothing could ever replace this night. It was definitely a night that he would never, ever forget.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Whoo! That was FUN!!!!!! Thanks so much to Catie for her help with this chapter.  
  
Erm . . . *blushes* Some people have asked for me to write in a SEPARATE fic, a lemon of what happened between Gohan and Lindsey that night . . . what do you guys think? I haven't decided yet, so tell me what you think!  
  
Also, I'm sorry if I got too detailed on this, but I just really wanted to convey what was going on with out crossing the line too much and I'm sorry if I did a poor job.  
  
Laterz! 


	24. Going Home

Gohan and Lindsey arrived home the next day around 10 a.m.  
  
"I don't want to have to go to dinner tonight," Gohan whined. "They do this all the time."  
  
Lindsey blinked. "What?"  
  
"Mom is having dinner for everyone at our house tonight," Gohan answered. "She couldn't wait until next week or something. No! It had to be tonight."  
  
Lindsey giggled as they walked in the door.  
  
"Where have you been?!" Chichi screamed the moment she saw the two teenagers. "I have been up all night! I almost called the police! I was so worried!"  
  
"Mom, calm down," Gohan began.  
  
Goku walked in, wearing his orange pants while towel-drying his hair. "Hey guys! Didya have fun last night? You guys must have been dancing all night, aren't you tired?"  
  
Gohan chuckled nervously. "Yeah."  
  
"Hmph," Chichi said. "Bulma said that the dance ended several hours ago. She ALSO said that Trunks and Catie got a HOTEL room last night!"  
  
Goku blinked. "When did you talk to Bulma?"  
  
"Just a few minutes ago on the phone," she said in a completely calm, normal tone.  
  
Goku looked back to his son and Lindsey. Lindsey wore a silver ring on her left hand. She kept turning it with her thumb around and around her finger. It was obviously new. Smiling, he started to say something, but he froze. *It can't be!* his mind screamed. But he was sure it was. His hand flew to the side of his own neck. He fingered the scar there, remembering. It was a mark for after a saiyan had bonded to his mate. But Goku had received his scar on his wedding night. But there was the same mark - only fresh - on the side of Lindsey's neck, right where her neck and her shoulder joined. A bite mark. Plain as day and unmistakable. Goku's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Gohan, can I speak with you in the other room?"  
  
Gohan seemed surprised at his father's tone. "S-Sure, Dad," he stammered and followed Goku to the other room.  
  
Goku closed the door and turned to his son.  
  
"Yeah, Dad?" Gohan asked nervously. His father seemed tense. Goku was rarely tense.  
  
"Gohan, I'm going to try to be very calm," Goku began, his eyes stormy. "What did you do to her?"  
  
"Huh?" Gohan blinked. "What are you talking about, Dad?"  
  
Goku grabbed the collar of Gohan's shirt and pulled on it, revealing the mark. "That."  
  
Gohan's ears turned her and her looked at the floor, his eyes watering.  
  
"Gohan, why did you do that?" Goku asked, his voice strong, but calm.  
  
Gohan tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "We . . . We're getting married. I didn't think it would matter if we waited until we finalized it . . . I . . ." he gulped. "I'm sorry."  
  
Goku was silent for a moment. "Gohan, you don't have to apologize. I know you love her. My only problem is that you have to tell your mother."  
  
Gohan nodded. "I know."  
  
"C'mere," Goku said and hugged his son. "Congratulations. And I got your back, okay?"  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"Mom," Gohan began, "Lindsey and I have something to tell you."  
  
Chichi stood silently, waiting.  
  
"We . . . ah . . . we've decided to get married," Gohan said.  
  
Chichi's eyes went wide. "What?! No!! Forget it, mister!!"  
  
"Mom . . ."  
  
"Don't interrupt me!" Chichi shouted. She then turned to Lindsey. "This is all YOUR fault!! Ever since you came here, you've been nothing but trouble! You're a terrible influence on our boys! And now you've seduced my oldest son into marrying you when I don't approve? How dare you? HOW DARE YOU?!"  
  
Lindsey stared in shock. "Fine," she muttered, throwing her hands in the air. "Fine. I'm done." With that, she walked to her room, unzipping her dress as she went.  
  
Slamming the door, she threw her dress on the floor and pulled out her suit case.  
  
"I'm done," she muttered again.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
At the dinner that night, Chichi and Lindsey sat across the table from each other, neither one talking.  
  
Catie and Jenny exchanged nervous glances.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Goku answered it. "Lindsey, someone's here to see you"  
  
Two men stepped into the room. One had thick, dark brown hair with deep sea-blue-green eyes. He had a square jaw, a dark tan, and was heavily muscled. He was about Goku's height.  
  
The other was a few inches taller with shaggy blond hair and blue eyes. He was skinny as a rail and his eyes held a dancing quality to them. He grinned widely. He wore a white wife-beater and wrangler jeans with cowboy boots and a cowboy hat. His shoulders were sunburned, but his forearms were tanned.  
  
"Nice farmer's tan, Paddy," Lindsey muttered, staring at the table.  
  
The blond grinned.  
  
"Where are you going?" Catie asked.  
  
"Home," Lindsey answered, glaring daggers at Chichi. "I know when I'm not wanted."  
  
"What?!" Leelee cried.  
  
"I called Paddy and Shayne earlier to come pick me up. I'm going home," she announced and headed off to her room.  
  
Everyone sat in stunned silence.  
  
Patrick broke the silence and gasped, "Briena!"  
  
Sabriena grinned. "Paddy!"  
  
"Mustang Sally!" Patrick sang, snapping his fingers and moving his neck.  
  
Sabriena laughed at her old nick-name.  
  
"You still got that Mustang?" Patrick asked.  
  
Sabriena nodded. "Back home."  
  
Patrick sniffed and pulled up his jeans. He walked over and leaned on her chair. "Ya know," he began in a deep voice, "I'm just a-headin' that way. I think I can take care o' that ol' car fer ya, if you want. Ya know, drive it around a bit, keep it a-goin'."  
  
"In your dreams," she answered.  
  
"Be that way," he snarled and grabbed her bread roll. "I'll just help myself. Thank you."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Jenny laughed at Patrick.  
  
"Jenny, too!" Patrick cried through his full mouth and hugged Jenny.  
  
"Fuck this," Gohan muttered, throwing down his napkin. He shoved away from the table and left the room.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Lindsey was in her room, throwing a last few things into her suitcase.  
  
Gohan stood behind her and slid his hands around her waist. "Don't go," he whispered, his voice shaking.  
  
"I can't stay," she whispered back, folding a shirt.  
  
Gohan couldn't take it. He leaned his head on the back of her shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut.  
  
Lindsey felt a burning sensation near her neck. She realized he was crying. The salt from his tears stung the wound on her neck. He hugged her tighter, fighting the tears that pushed their way into his eyes. "Please . . . Lindsey . . ."  
  
She turned to look at him. His thick eyelashes were heavy with tears.  
  
"Gohan," she bit her lip. "I . . ."  
  
"I love you," Gohan said in a pleading voice. "I love you!"  
  
"And I love you," she whispered. "That's why I have to leave. I can't bear the thought of becoming between you and your family."  
  
"I don't care!" Gohan cried. His voice lowered and he brought his face close to hers. He spoke quickly. "I can't beat to lose you. I would do anything for you. We can move out! Get our own place!"  
  
Lindsey shook her head. "Mm-mmm." She could tell my the look in his eyes that he was becoming frantic.  
  
"Gohan, if you love me, you'll understand and let me go," she said.  
  
"I . . ."  
  
"Shh," she whispered, placing her cold fingers against his lips. "But if you want, I'll call you when the time is right and you can come stay with me."  
  
Gohan blinked, then smiled. "Yeah?"  
  
Lindsey giggled softly, placing her forehead and nose against his. "Yeah."  
  
He nodded softly. "Okay, then. Have a safe trip home, sweetie."  
  
She nodded and they kissed before they carried her things to the other room.  
  
Lindsey was horrified to find Patrick sitting on Sabriena's lap, talking loudly with her and Jenny, telling "Yo Momma" and "Redneck" jokes.  
  
"Patrick Lee Blackwell!" she scolded. "Knock it!"  
  
"All right, Lindsey Nicole!" he said defensively, jumping up. He grinned and laughed again.  
  
Catie stood. "You're leaving?"  
  
Lindsey nodded. "I had a wonderful time here. But I have to go. I hope to hear from you all soon."  
  
Hugs were exchanged as Paddy loaded up the luggage. "Shayne! Gimme a hand here, dude!"  
  
Shayne rolled his eyes and helped.  
  
"We'll miss you," Jenny whispered.  
  
"I'll miss all of you."  
  
Shayne held out his hand to Goku. "Thanks for watching Linnie for us."  
  
Goku shook Shayne's hand. "She's welcome here anytime."  
  
"Bye guys," Lindsey said. "Watch Mercutio and CD for me. Bye!"  
  
"C'mon, cowgirl," Shayne said, turning to leave. He leaned forward a bit and stopped.  
  
"Woo-hoo!" Lindsey yelled and jumped on his back. "Giddeup!"  
  
He walked outside to this air-car.  
  
"Ya'll take care now, ya hear?" Patrick grinned, then left.  
  
Gohan sat at the table, staring miserably at his plate.  
  
"It's better this way," chichi said.  
  
"Bitch," Jenny and Leelee muttered at the same time.  
  
Catie stared out the window, watching the taillights fade into the darkness.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"Should we tell her about Bry?" Shayne asked, staring straight ahead, his face unreadable.  
  
Patrick shrugged, glancing into the back seat where his little sister lay. She had cried herself to sleep. "Let's wait until we get home," he sighed. "X will be happy to see her."  
  
"Mmm."  
  
"You think she'll fall for him again?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"I do, too."  
  
Silence.  
  
"She's gonna get hung up in it again, you know that, right? She's gonna get home, see X and Bry and Kolya and D and she'll be all up in it again."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Do you think we should'a brought Briena home?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"You think we should'a brought Briena home."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Fine. We'll come back for her soon."  
  
Silence.  
  
"God, I hate I when you're so damned pushy."  
  
Shayne cracked a smile.  
  
"I know, I know," Patrick sighed. "I lost another argument."  
  
"With yourself."  
  
Patrick huffed.  
  
"Well, we'll just see what happens when we get home."  
  
Patrick nodded.  
  
"But for now, let's let her sleep."  
  
*~*~*~  
  
That's the end! You like? I'll start the next one soon!  
  
Tata! 


End file.
